Magic Lies Within Me
by BaMbY666
Summary: Lily Sage Ivashkov. Having a spirit using dad and a mum whose a witch, Lily's bound to be more then your average teenager- plus she's a Strigoi killing machine. So when her parents finally let her go to school, how will she deal with peer pressure, boys, studies, and the mysteries that seem to come with being the only one of her kind?
1. Up and Away

**LPOV**

I remember the stories my mum used to tell me when I was little. How she met my dad, and how, against all odds they fell for each other. They're two very different people, each brought up to believe being with the other's kind is wrong. But here I am today, proof that it's all a bunch of bull.

My name is Lily Sage Ivashkov, daughter of Adrian and Sydney Ivashkov.

My father is Moroi, a type of vampire that is well in simple terms... good. They survive on blood, sure, but they don't kill or anything. If they do, they become this evil gross kind of vampire, Strigoi; don't even get me started on those things.

My father also happens to be of royal blood, but don't worry I'm not one of those stuck up spoilt rich kids like you see in magazines and on TV. Nope. Just because he's royal doesn't mean I am. After all I'm just a dhampir.

Let me explain. See when a Moroi and a human -or dhampir- get together, they make a half breed. They grow up to be human, just with the cool benefits of having vampire blood. Like being faster, stronger and don't get sick as easily as normal humans.

Of course that means I have a human- or dhampir- parent.

This brings me to Sydney Katherine Sage- now Sydney Katherine Ivashkov- my mother. When my mum was about my age, a little bit older, she discovered that she was a witch or whatever. But before she met my dad, found out she was magical, and became the woman I know as my mum, she was an Alchemist.

Alchemists are a group of humans who know about the vampire world, and they go about making sure that no humans find out about them. My grandfather is one of the best apparently, not that I would know.

Moroi are against human-vampire relationships, apparently it's gross or whatever. Even Moroi-Dhampir relationships are frowned upon. It's something to do with blood exchange, and races, and a whole lot of crap.

But Alchemists don't just frown upon human-Moroi relationships; they believe there is no bigger sin. According to them, Dhampirs and Moroi are almost as bad as Strigoi, and even friendly interaction with them is forbidden. If they suspect one of their own is getting too close to the 'monsters', they send them to a rehabilitation center of sorts; to re-educate them.

My mum is actually under protection of the Royal Moroi Court, keeping her away from the Alchemists. She's wanted by her own kind, for befriending and fornicating with a vampire. I'm also under protection, but considering they don't know who I am, I'm safe anyway.

"Come on Lily." mum called from the other side of my door.

I grabbed my duffel bag before dragging myself from the day bed by my window. Opening the door I came face to face with my mum.

Looking at my parents and then at me it's obvious I'm their child. I got the majority of my looks from my dad. Bright emerald green eyes, high cheek bones, and all the Ivashkov features. Except my hair. I have my mum's golden blonde hair. The main difference between me and both my parents were the Dhampir parts of me. Tan skin instead of fair like mum or pale like dad; curvy instead of thin like dad or flat like mum. I was short too which I didn't mind, it kept me out of the spotlight.

"Are you ready?" she smiled at me, no sign of nerves. Mum was always ready and calm. She did everything the right way the first time. A perfectionist, with slight OCD. So I was not surprised to see her so collected.

I nodded. "Where's dad?"

She took my bag from me kindly, and gestured for me to lead the way, before we walked out of our small apartment. Mum insisted we live in a small home, seeing as we're a small family. Dad agreed and no one at Court seemed to question us even though he's royalty.

"He's already at the jet. He's talking to Queen Vasilisa." she stated as we ventured out into the open space of Court. It was a cool evening, clouds covering the stars, threatening a possible storm. I always found storms a little frightening, though I love the cold and was excited for winter.

"Is Andre going tonight as well?" Andre Dragomir, the son of Queen Vasilisa Dragomir and Lord Christian Ozera. My best and only friend. He took his mother's last name to keep the Dragomir blood line going.

"Your father thought it would be best if you didn't arrive by yourself." mum shrugged as we neared the jet. I could see my father now, standing by Queen Vasilisa and her guardians Rose and Dimitri.

My whole life had been spent at Court, homeschooled and sheltered. My father was extremely protective and so it had been his idea to keep me here for all these years. But mum had finally convinced him to let me go to school.

Even though I've been stuck at Court, I knew there was no way I would be behind on my studies; whether it was academic or combat. Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov, plus some other guardians at Court, have been training me since I first learnt how to stand.

"Hey kid." Rose grinned, ruffling up my hair. She was so relaxed, and treated me like a sister. Besides Andre, Rose would be the closest thing I have to a friend.

I pushed her away playfully, grinning back. "Hey yourself."

"You ready to go?" dad asked, stepping away from the Queen to give me a tight hug.

I nodded, holding him just as tightly. "I'll miss you dad." I whispered before stepping back.

He smiled, though his eyes looked sad and regretful. "I'll miss you too."

"Come on, we don't have all day." Andre called from the doorway of the jet. He mainly looked like his dad with his dark hair and icy blue eyes; but his compassion came from his mum. Of course he was still an Ozera, full of attitude. "Unless you want to be stuck here another term?" he winked at me.

"Gotta go." I said, giving mum a quick kiss on the cheek, bowing to Queen Vasilisa, waving to Dimitri and Rose, and then rushing for the jet.

They all waited outside, waving their goodbyes as the doors were closed and the engines started. Then they walked off far enough that they were safe, but close enough that I could still see them.

I felt nervous, sure; but what surprised me was the mixed feelings of fear, worry and relief. I was scared about going to a school where I knew no one besides my best friend. I was worried about my mum and dad. But I was relieved to be finally out of there.

"You ready for this Lils?" Andre asked as he munched on some chocolate coated peanuts.

"Sure am." I grinned, grabbing a handful.

**So there you have it, my first chapter of my first try at a Vampire Academy/Bloodlines fanfic. If you're wondering why I put it under Bloodlines, well Lily's parents are the main characters from that book, and I felt it was more fitting.**

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	2. Old Friends, New Places

**So when I write a fan fic, I write a whole bunch of chapters and update whenever I get the time. This particular fanfic has been on my computer for about a month, the first three chapters written and ready to go. The reason I'm telling you this is because my little message at the end of my previous chapter said this is a **_**Bloodlines**_** fanfic.**

**I was originally going to post it in BL, but seeing at Lily is going to St Vladimir's, I made it **_**Vampire Academy **_**instead. Sorry for any confusion :):)**

**BaMbY**

**LPOV**

Once Andre and I had landed at St. Vladimir's we were shown to the Headmistress's office where I got to see a good friend of mine; Headmistress Jillian Mastrano Dragomir.

She was young to be the headmistress of such an elite school. But when you're the sister of Queen Vasilisa, you can have any job you want. The former headmaster, Eugene Lazar, retired after eleven years of being headmaster. Once he was gone, Jill took over and has been doing an amazing job.

"Lily, Andre, please take a seat." She smiled sweetly, standing up from the chair on the other side of the large wooden desk.

I looked around, taking in my surroundings and noticed that the whole school had a very old look about it. It was all wood and stone as if we were back in time. The only thing that reminded me that I was indeed still in the present, were the electrical appliances and lighting.

"So how was the flight?" she asked, smiling as if we were at home.

That's the thing about parents who have close friends that are more of a family then the people I'm actually related to. Since birth I've been going to royal events with my parents, Queen Vasilisa and Jill. Christian taught me how to cook from the moment I could read recipes. Rose, Dimitri and Eddie- Jillian's guardian and partner- have taught me all I know about fighting and guardian work. Andre has been my best friend since forever.

Coming to Saint Vladimir's wasn't as scary once I knew Jill would be my Headmistress and Eddie would be the head Guardian on campus. Of course there was still the secret we all had that we feared would cause problems.

Andre and I are the only known people to have at least one spirit parent; and even if there have been more, I'm defiantly the first Dhampir one. So as we grew up, it was obvious that we weren't normal. Andre mastered the element of fire like all Ozera's, but then they noticed that he also had the ability to dream walk and had strong compulsion. It didn't take long for everyone to realize that he was a fire and spirit user.

But then there was me. I'm a year younger than Andre, so if I had been Moroi I suppose everyone would have been watching me and waiting to see what I would be like. But because I'm dhampir, it was Rose and Dimitri who figured it out.

With my mum's magical abilities and my father's spirit, it seemed that I had more Moroi traits than other dhampirs. For one, I could slightly compel; and Andre, Lisa, my dad and our other spirit friend Sonya, all say that my aura shines like a spirit users.

"The flight was excellent as always Aunt Jillian. Glad to be back." Andre grinned, lounging on the chair. He was leaning back with one leg over the arm and the other crossed on the seat.

Jillian rolled her eyes and shook her head. Although he had a carefree attitude that drove most people insane, Jill adored Andre. My father always said that they reminded him of his relationship he had with my great-great aunt who passed away, Queen Tatiana.

"I was just wondering what you were planning on doing with Lily." Andre sat up suddenly, serious and determined. He was almost as protective of me as my father. "I mean we all know that her being here is a risk. I want her here, but I need to make sure she has the protection she needs."

"Andre-" I started but he stopped me.

"No, okay?" he looked at me and he looked so much like his father it was scary. Christian had a way of letting Lisa do what she needs and wants, but if he feels something's to dangerous he gets a look in his eyes that says 'no and that's the end of it'. Andre had that look right now.

"Andre I understand and I have spoken to Adrian and Lissa. Eddie and I have come up with some new security systems, and you know that we already have continuous guardian surveillance that runs through the whole grounds. She is safe."

Andre simply gave a curt nod before standing, shoving his hands in his pockets. "We should get going, we've got classes in two days, so I'll show her around tomorrow."

Jill turned to me. "I'll call one of the guardians to show you to your dorm."

"No, that'll be fine. I'll walk her." Andre spoke as he walked to the door. "Come on Lils."

I stood and gave a quick wave to Jill before hurrying off to follow. He was waiting in the hall, once I stood by him we started to walk.

"You know I don't need you protecting me all the time. I'm perfectly capable." I told him, refusing to look his way. I hated how he treated me like a little sister. I may be younger but I was the dhampir.

"And you know you do need protecting. I promised my mother and your father I would make sure your secret stays secret. If it gets out that you are what you are, you and I both know things will get bad."

Not many people actually know about my mixed Dhampir and Moroi traits. There was Rose and Dimitri of course, seeing as they figured it out; they're not sure if it's good or bad that I'm a spirit wielding dhampir. On one hand I have all these possible abilities I can learn.

But then there's the issue that if I have Moroi magic, I may have a substantial amount of Moroi in me; and Strigoi love Moroi blood. They're also worried about the insanity side effects of spirit too. My father and Lissa have experienced the darker sides of spirit, and it scares us all.

My father knows, as well as Andre, Lisa and Sonya. They're fascinated with the fact that I'm the first dhampir with magic let alone _spirit_ magic. Since we first noticed my compelling abilities and abnormal aura, they've been trying to teach me spirit tricks. So far nothings working.

Christian, Eddie and Jill are the only other people who know. Christian knows because he caught me trying to compel my way out of trouble with Dimitri; let's say he was both unimpressed and completely shocked. Jill knows because... well she's shadow kissed to my dad and she knows everything he knows. And Eddie knows because Dimitri told him after they figured it out.

My mum though, she doesn't know. She may be okay with Moroi and Dhampirs, but Moroi magic is still a tricky subject. She has no problem with my dad's magic, but that's 'cause she loves him. All the other Moroi try to avoid magic use while she's around. If she did know about me, I know for a fact she would never let me leave the safety of the Court.

Andre must have noticed my moment of deep thought. He nudged me, forcing my eyes to look up at him. His grin, charming and cocky like always. "Stress less Lils. No matter how much of a freak you are, I still love ya."

I couldn't help but smile up at him. Shaking my head I answered, "Come on sweet talker, keep that up and you'll sweep me off my feet." I looped my arm through his, as we walked the rest of the way to my dorm in silence.

**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	3. Ivashkov?

**LPOV**

_I instantly knew my dream was spirit induced and not your average run-of-the-mill dream. Of course seeing my dad, Lissa and Andre there was a dead giveaway._

_We stood in my lounge room. The burgundy walls bold, with photos of family and friends scattered randomly yet stylishly. The polished floor boards unscratched and clean. The cream couches, soft and spotless. It was exactly how it was back at home._

_Dad was standing by the liquor cabinet pouring himself a drink. "So how was your first few hours at school?" his tone was overly sweet and fake, he knew I would be upset about this surprise checkup._

_I don't know why I hadn't seen this coming. When you have a father who can visit you in your dreams, why wouldn't he use that to check up on you… every night?_

_"Not to be rude or anything, but don't you three have anything better to do?" I snapped__._

_"Don't blame me. It was your father who pulled us into the dream." Andre raised his hands up in defense. He leaned on the wall arms crossed and a smug look on his face. I just wanted to slap him!_

_Instead I just I rolled my eyes and fell onto the couch; the way my mum would scold me for. "Dad you can't do this every night now that I'm not at Court. It's unfair to all of us, even mum. You using spirit affects her; and Jill."_

_But he simply shrugged. "You are my daughter. Even if it means insanity will take over me faster then we'd all like, I'm willing to risk it. Your safety is my number one concern."_

_Lissa walked over to me and sat down, though she didn't throw her legs over the arm like I did. "Lily is right Adrian. We need to give her space. You need to stop worrying so much." because it was Lissa who had said it, I knew he couldn't resist. Not because she was the queen, but because they were friends._

_I knew it was only a matter of time before he gave up now, though he stayed there sipping his drink. It was killing me, waiting, and he knew how annoyed I was getting._

_Sighing, he placed the now empty glass down on the bench and turned to me. "Fine. I won't use my spirit magic to check up on you."_

_"Thank you__,__ dad." I smiled._

_"But that doesn't mean I won't be checking up on you. It won't be daily, but you can expect a call at least once a week. And when we have time your mother and I will visit when we can."_

"_Yep, okay. Let's go now people. I've got places to dream and people to see."_

_Dad just rolled his eyes. "Can you for once be more like your mother and take things seriously?" he grinned, finding my impatience amusing. "Just promise me you'll stick with Andre, and stay out of trouble."_

"_I promise dad." I groaned. "Now get out of my head please."_

_He nodded, and just as the dream was fading he paused. "Jill will be keeping me informed."_

_"That's fine by me." I stood up, smiling proudly. It wasn't every day I won an argument against my dad. "So… if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my own dreams now." and with that the dream disappeared._

I was an early riser. It was something I got from my mum; she never really believed in sleeping in if you had things to do. So seeing as it was my first day of school, I had things to do.

Standing in front of my wardrobe you could see influences from both my parents.

My mum always wore clothes that were modest and respectful. Apparently Alchemists always wore bland colours; dad once told me that mum wore the plainest clothes he had ever seen. But if you looked in her wardrobe today it would be filled with colours.

My dad on the other hand wore stylish clothes, always in fashion and up to date with the times. He preferred bold colours that make a statement. Image means a lot to him, it comes with being royal.

The clothes in my wardrobe were a mix of modest and sweet, with daring and bold. Of course you also had my own pieces neither of my parents would wear. The way I see it, if I look good in it, it's in my wardrobe.

Today I decided on a bright red dress that fell just above the knees, with little white flowers on it; my favourite leather jacket and brown ankle boots. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a messy bun, pulling it to the left and tucking the few loose strands behind my ear.

Once I was happy with how I looked I headed out to go to the dining room. I wasn't sure what it was actually called, and I didn't really care. All I wanted was some toast and to see Andre.

Walking through the school grounds, I noticed a lot more students were up and about then I had expected. Most of them were Moroi, though I did spot a few dhampirs. No one seemed to notice me though, which was probably because I stuck to the shadows. I wasn't really the kind of girl who enjoyed being the center of attention.

"You must be new."

I turned to see another girl walking up to me. She was obviously a dhampir, I could tell with how tan she was. Though she wasn't curvy like most of us, she was actually pretty slim. She had fiery red hair that fell past her waist, the curls loose and wavy. Her grey eyes smiled welcomingly at me.

When I looked at her clothes I realized, like all the other novices I had seen while heading to the dining room, she wore pants and a shirt. I suddenly felt uncomfortable in my dress.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, smiling back at her.

She laughed and nodded. "A little. For one the dress is a dead giveaway." she said gesturing to my clothes. "And well we don't get a lot of new people." she smiled. "I'm Ivy Grayson."

"Lily Ivashkov." I replied automatically.

Ivy froze for a moment before finally speaking. "Wait, Lily _Ivashkov_? As in one of the royal families? As in the late Queen Tatiana Ivashkov?"

I sighed, hating this reaction. It was what happened when people realized that a simple dhampir girl like me was related to one of the more powerful royal families, let alone held their name. Most dhampirs have the name of their dhampir parent; they usually don't have much contact with their Moroi relatives. Actually most dhampirs don't even know who their Moroi parent is.

"Yep, that's right." I shrugged, suddenly not enjoying this conversation.

Surprisingly, Ivy must have noticed the change in me, because she turned off her star struck attitude and became the friendly girl I first met. "So anyway, you're heading to the commons right?"

"Ah yeah. Why am I going the wrong way?" I asked, hoping I didn't look like a fool.

Ivy simply shook her head and grinned. "No, I was just going to ask if I could walk with you. When the other novices find out there's fresh meat they're all going to want you for themselves. I'm simply getting in first." she shrugged.

"Well in that case. Sure I'd love the company."

Ivy and I sat away from most of the other students. We had grabbed our breakfast and sat down without a single person coming up to us, even though Ivy insisted that everyone already knew about me by now. According to her, it was better if I ate sooner rather than later.

Apparently once the novices decided to come and check out the new chick, I'd get no time to myself. That was something I was dreading. Though sitting with Ivy seemed to be fine. She was actually really nice.

"No, way. Did you make a friend all by yourself? I'm so proud." I didn't need to look to know it was Andre standing behind me.

"Good morning to you too Andy." I rolled my eyes as he took a seat next to me.

Scooting over so he was as close to me as he could get, he reached over and offered his hand to Ivy. With a big grin he said, "The names Andre Ozera Dragomir, but you can call me Andre. And you are?"

"Seriously Andre? We've been in the same Culinary Science class since I can remember. Plus you're the queen's son." Ivy didn't bother shaking his hand, she simply sighed and smiled. "You know you're kind of a pain."

"Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so." I mumbled while taking a bite of my toast.

Andre nudged me before shrugging. "Of course I know who you are, I just wanted Lils to know that I'm a friendly and polite guy who is willing to be friends with all the lovely individuals she decides to acquaint herself with." he said with a matter-of-fact tone, of course he was simply being a smart ass.

"So how do you two know each other?" Ivy asked, gesturing at us with her spoon.

Andre looked at me, and draped an arm over my shoulder lazily. "Lily here is a royal just like me. Her father, Adrian Ivashkov, is one of my mum's closest friends. So we've been buddies since birth."

"Adrian Ivashkov is your dad?" Ivy wasn't as stunned as earlier, though I could tell she was impressed. "Wow, I thought it would have been one of the random Ivashkovs. I never would have thought that your dad is Adrian Ivashkov."

I looked away and concentrated on looking at my now empty plate. "Yeah well I was hoping you two could keep that to yourselves. I know my dad comes here a lot and is a big deal seeing as he's best friends with the headmistress. But I don't want everyone to know he's my dad."

Now I'm not saying I use it a lot, but when I need to use compulsion I'm not afraid to. When asking Ivy and Andre not to tell anyone, I may have laced my words with a little compulsion. It wouldn't affect Andre, but I was hoping it would be enough to persuade Ivy to listen.

"Sure, I won't tell." Ivy shrugged. "Why would I want to ruin a new friendship so early?" I couldn't help but smile at that. "But I have to ask. Why don't you want people to know?"

Andre was the one to answer, his sarcasm gone. "People treat you differently once they realize you're royal."

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	4. Let the Games Begin

**Just wanna say thanks to my two and only reviewer's ddluzelle and RozaBelikova-x. Thanks for your support :):)**

**To ddluzelle: I've already written the first seven chapters, and a certain someone notices the way Andre is with Lily. So you never know, you may be correct or maybe she's like a sister to him? :P**

**To RozaBelikova-x: thank you for the lovely review, but don't forget to update your story too :)**

**BaMbY**

**LPOV**

First period _Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques_ and my first ever class outside of Court; boy was it different. Just walking into the gym I was amazed at all the novice dhampirs huddled into groups waiting for class to start, it was strange to be around so many people my age.

I had changed after breakfast. I now wore black tights and a light grey top that clung to my body. My boots were replaced with runners and my hair was now pulled into a high and neat pony tail. I defiantly felt ready for training now.

Ivy and I stood to the side; there were still a few minutes before class started so we made small talk.

"Ivy, I see you're keeping the newbie to yourself."

I turned and came face to face with a dhampir guy, tall and muscled. His skin was golden tanned, with wavy blonde hair. His bright lime green eyes and devilish smile were like magnets for girls. Though I thought he was attractive, I could tell he was too cocky for my liking.

Ivy was completely unfazed, if anything she seemed annoyed. "Dylan."

"Ah always the cheerful welcoming one." Dylan grinned before turning to me. "The names Dylan South, and you are?"

"Lilly." all three of us looked up to see Eddie Castile standing in front of us. He stood tall and strong, which is expected from the head Guardian of the school.

"Guardian Castile." I replied, standing straight with respect.

He simply smiled. "Come with me please. I'd like to introduce you to the class." he gestured for me to follow and walked off without waiting for me to reply.

I did as he said and followed him, walking past students whose eyes followed my every move. When we stood in front of the class Eddie stopped and waited for the others to crowd around. Once they were all listening and quiet, he begun.

"Welcome back everyone. I understand you're all excited to get training after the holidays so we'll be getting right to work. First I'd like to introduce you all to Lilly." he gestured to me. "She's from Court so she's not used to being in a class room like this. I hope you're all going to help her fit in.

"Now with that let's get into pairs and start with light sparing to warm up." as the students turned to get into pairs Eddie turned to me. "You'll be partnered with Dylan South. We've had an odd amount of students in the past, and everyone has the same partners from before the holidays. We'll change up at the end of the semester."

I turned to look at Dylan who was leaning against the wall close by, still grinning. After a few moments of looking at him he finally walked towards Eddie and myself. "Well this should be interesting." he grinned, looking down at me.

All Eddie wanted us to do was move lightly and get our bodies warmed up for training, so I found moving around with Dylan pretty easily. After about ten minutes we were finally told to start the real workouts.

Before we started Eddie went through the moves he wanted us to practice. As I watched, Dylan leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "You know I'm the best novice in this school, just ask anyone. So since you're from Court and probably way behind in training, I'll go easy on you."

I just ignored him. I didn't really know if I was going to be behind, or in front. With Dimitri and Rose trianing me you'd think I'd be the best in the class. But then again, I kept on thinking that maybe they went easy on me seeing as I'm royal and their friends. _What if I really suck?_

Then There was Eddie, who had also trained me, before me came to work here of course. Looking at him now, I wondered if he'd be disappointed once he figured out I suck. Or maybe I won't suck.

_God my head is killing me._ I groaned.

Once Eddie was done he told us to get to work. It was simple really; all we had to do was use the moves Eddie had shown us and try to tag the other person on their chest. One student played as the Guardian and the other was the 'Strigoi'. Then we swapped.

Dylan was the Guardian first. I did a pretty good job blocking him but he was fast. After a while I learnt how he moved and found it easy to block his moves and by his time ran out I was pumped for my turn.

At first I simply wanted to size him up, see how his defense was. Seeing as I was shorter then him I found my graceful moves helpful to move around him swiftly. Once I was confident I started. I made sure I perfected each move Eddie had instructed. Before I knew it I had an opening for his chest.

Dylan was laughing, neither of us out of breath. "You're pretty good for a newbie, but I would have won if that were a really fight."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Dimitri had shown me how to do that and it had always annoyed Rose.

"It's just the facts sweetheart." he shrugged.

Apparently Eddie had overheard us. "Maybe you two should spar, no restraints. We haven't had a demonstration in a while; you might learn something new from Miss Ivashkov?" I tensed at the use of my last name.

At first it seemed Dylan was too stunned to reply, then he simply laughed. "Ivashkov? There is no way I'm sparring with an Ivashkov."

"Why not?" Eddie asked, intrigued.

"I don't want to have to deal with her royal parent when she gets hurt. There is no way a sheltered princess is going to be able to beat me." he shrugged as if it was obvious news.

I hated people treating me differently for being royal; it made me want to prove that I was no different from the other novices. "Let's do it." I said with utmost determination.

Dylan looked at me shocked. "Are you serious? I mean if you want to I will, I just don't want this to turn around and bite me on the ass later."

"Dylan, language." Eddie warned.

I nodded my head, ready to prove him wrong. "Let's do this."

Dylan and I stood on a sparring mat, the other students surrounding us. I could see Eddie looking at me knowingly. No one here knew that I was trained by three of the best Guardians in the world, so I guess he thought I wasn't at a disadvantage. Though I still wasn't sure if I was ahead of everyone else, equal or worse.

"Okay it's simple. We're doing the point system. You tap your partner on the chest you get a point, they go out of the boundaries you get a point. If you're lucky enough to get them on the ground and hold them there for three second, you get a point. The first person to three points wins." Eddie called, his voice booming through the room.

I could feel the excitement radiating off the other students. Apparently Dylan was the best in the class. So if he's never been beaten, they're probably excited to see him finally loose, or see the newbie embarrass themselves.

I didn't have much time to think about it though. Eddie signaled for us to start, and Dylan wasn't wasting anytime.

At first I had been nervous, so Dylan had managed to score a point pretty easily. He had done it while I tried to move away from his punch. But I bounced back, ready to go.

We moved around each other, kicking and blocking, punching and ducking, rolling and jumping. I was pretty sure we had been moving like this for ages before I finally got a point. Dylan had moved to punch me again, giving an opening to his chest. I reached out and tapped him before he could grab me.

Before I knew it we both had two points each, which meant who ever got the next point won. I could feel my heart beating; sweat was dripping off of me. But I was not going to give up.

Suddenly he went to punch me; I blocked it and went for my own punch. He blocked mine too and before I could make another move he tried to side kick me. I dropped to the ground and swung my leg out to trip him. He fell and I didn't waste time.

Jumping on top of him, my legs on each side of him, I held him on the ground with my hands holding his arms in place. I made sure I was on any part of his body that could be used against me.

I faintly heard Eddie call out my name to announce that I had won. I stayed there on top of Dylan for a moment longer, both of us out of breath.

"I could get use to this." he whispered do only I could hear, grinning. I realized I was still on top of him I got up, offering him my hand. He took it and I pulled him up. "Not bad Princess. Not bad at all." he nodded before walking off. I watched him go unaware of the other students congratulating me.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. Ivy pulled me into a hug, smiling from ear to ear. "You have no idea how long I have waited to see someone put him in his place." she pulled away and let me go. "You are my hero."

I smiled back at her as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Eddie dismissed us and let us go before Ivy and I headed for our next class.

**I suck at action scenes. I never know if I should put in a lot of technical terms and go all the way with the combat or just run through it fast with simple description. I myself don't really know a lot of combat words and moves, so reading fight scenes sometime confuses me. I just hope that simplifying it doesn't make it sound stupid :P**

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	5. Blues and Violet

**LPOV**

By lunch time I had learnt three things.

First, Ivy wasn't the only person who was happy to see Dylan loose. Apparently all of the other novices now saw me as some sort of hero. According to Ivy I was a 'bad-ass princess', and that I should be proud of my new title.

Second, Dylan now saw me as someone worth knowing. So all morning he had sat close by to Ivy and myself, making small talk and helping me with names and faces when Ivy was busy. She thought it was because he thought I was competition and he didn't want to get too far behind. But I honestly thought he just wanted to be my friend.

The third thing was that by now everyone knew who I was and who my father was. They also knew about my victory in class, and I seemed to be pretty popular. But that was something I hadn't wanted.

I had told Ivy and Dylan to go straight to lunch. I needed to shower and get out of my workout clothes, seeing as the rest of my day would be spent studying and not fighting. So I quickly got changed before making my way to the commons.

When I reached the doors I saw Andre waiting for me there.

"What are you doing out here?" I sighed, shaking my head. "You should be at the feeders or eating something."

Andre shrugged. "I couldn't feel your aura in there so I thought I'd wait for you here." I couldn't help but smile. I had to admit, he may be annoyingly over protective, but he was sweet too. "So I heard you're the most popular girl in school and your first day isn't even over yet." he grinned.

_Yep, there's the cocky Andre I know and love._ I rolled my eyes. "Remind me to never prove a point, _ever_ again."

He laughed. "Come on. I know that Dylan guy. He's bad news. He deserved it. I was talking to Aunt Jill and apparently he's worse than your dad when he was young. And you know the stories about him."

I groaned. The stories of my dad were pretty bad. He was a heavy smoker and drinker when he first met Andre's parents. He had partied a lot, and been with a number of girls. By the time he met my mum he was a mess. But she fixed him up... thank god.

Slowly, as I walked through the doors to the commons, all eyes looked up at me. The room stayed loud with chatter, but now they were all talking about me. I wouldn't let it get to me. As much as I hated the attention I had to use the lesson I had learnt from Queen Vasilissa herself- 'Look straight ahead and ignore them. You're a royal dhampir; people are going to be looking at you your whole life. Just stand proud and don't let it get to you'.

I went straight to Ivy's table where she sat by herself. She was the only one who hadn't looked up. Her eyes had stayed glued to her text book.

"What's that?" Andre asked, taking a seat next to me.

"My pre-calculus book. I suck at math, so I want to get a head start on my studies." Ivy answered not looking up.

Andre nudged me and with a smirk he told her, "Maybe Lils can tutor you. She's a genius."

This caused Ivy to look up. She turned her gaze to me, her eyes full of wonder and hope. "Seriously? You would do that?"

I couldn't find a reason not to help her. "Sure." I smiled. "What are friends for?"

"Thanks." she said before getting back to her book.

"Speaking of friends. What's your timetable?" Andre asked me, reaching into his pocket for his own.

I grabbed mine out of the front pocket of my bag and read it out loud. "Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques; Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 2; Weight Training and Conditioning; Senior Language Arts. Then Lunch. Animal Behaviour and Physiology; Advanced Calculus; Moroi Culture 3; and Creative Writing."

Andre read his once I was done; he shook his head. "Of course you had to go ahead and pick Creative Writing. I told you to choose Culinary Science."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, smiling. "You and I both know that when it comes to the kitchen, it is my enemy."

"It's true. Your weakness is defiantly your cooking." he laughed.

Finally, last period and it just so happened to be my favourite subject; Creative Writing. I was on my way to the class, walking by myself. Ivy and Andre had been in my last class, but unfortunately I was alone this lesson. I was coming around to walk into the room when my eyes landed on the teacher.

Dark chocolate brown hair, short and straight; his eyes were a pale blue with a hint of violet. His skin pale telling me he was a Moroi; his height was another give away he could have easily been a couple feet taller than me. Slight stubble on his chin and cheeks, and square glasses framing his eyes. He was handsome.

For that spilt second as I took in his appearance, I felt something. It was like I recognized him. But I was sure I had never seen the man before. Yet I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him. And it wasn't just that I knew him; it felt like we knew each other, as if we had once been close.

I could see surprise in his eyes, as if he was realizing this at the same time. But he quickly recovered, looking back down at his book.

I moved past him to sit at a desk in the far back corner. Once I was settled I noticed that all the other students weren't even waiting for the teacher's instructions. They all huddled in their own groups, gossiping and talking as if it was lunch time.

Just then Dylan came through the door in a rush. He came to a halt next to the teacher's desk.

"You're late Mr. South." the teacher said without looking at him. Dylan simply shrugged and handed the teacher a note. With a quick read and a short nod he replied. "Take your seat then."

With that Dylan scanned the crowd for an empty seat. When his eyes landed on me he grinned before making his way towards the desk beside mine. "Look what we have here. My new best friend."

I rolled my eyes, not bothering with a response. Instead I pulled out my note book and began writing nonsense. Poems and short stories, whatever filled my mind. I found it soothing to write.

After a few moments I realized I could feel someone staring at me. I looked over to Dylan, and sure enough he was watching me. "Can I help you?"

"Its good." he nodded at my work.

I shrugged. "It's nothing."

"No I'm serious." he leaned forward so his elbow rested on my table.

I looked away from him, letting my pen move along the page some more. When I could no longer feel my cheeks burning red I looked up. "Do you write?"

He laughed. "Why else would I be in this class?"

"Well, I mean. No one else is writing. The teacher hasn't even bothered starting the lesson." I noted, looking up at the teacher. He sat at his mark some papers.

"His name in Mr. Drozdov. He also teachers junior's with basic magic, so he's always busy. But trust me, he loves this class. Tomorrow he'll be a whole new guy." he shrugged. "Great guy, but a little wacky."

As if on cue, Mr. Drozdov looked up from his book, his eyes on me. I watched as he stood and walked over to my desk. No one other than Dylan and me seemed to be watching him. When he was standing in front on me, looking down with curiosity I felt my stomach flutter with nerves.

"I'm Mr. Drozdov. And you are?" he smiled down at me.

It took me awhile to answer, as I sat there staring up at him. For some reason I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. It was like I was glued to the spot, falling into an abyss of blues and violet.

It was Dylan clearing his throat that brought me back to reality. "Lily. Lily Ivashkov." the words came out in a rush, embarrassing me further.

His smile widened before he looked down at my book. "May I?" I simply nodded, once again speechless. He read the words before looking at me again. When his eyes moved back to my book, I had no idea he was actually going to read my work out loud. "_Lost. Faces and eyes surround and I run aimlessly through the maze of people. Alone and scared. Freedom is both needed, but unattainable. Life is an endless game until the final breath is released_."

His eyes lingered on the page a moment longer before they once again found mine. Swallowing back a feeling I wasn't sure I should be feeling, I opened my mouth to speak, hoping I don't make myself look like a bigger fool. Though before I could say anything he spoke.

"It's beautiful."

Not sure if I heard correctly I asked, "Excuse me?"

"A dhampir princess surrounded by people judging and whispering. No one understands the pressure she's under. All she wants is to be treated normally. Though she's unsure if she wants to be treated like a royal or a dhampir, each side pulls at her conscience. And any way to end the confusion and humiliation seems unreachable and hopeless."

I swear my jaw dropped to the floor, as I listened to him speak. It was like he was in my head, picking the words right out of me. It was amazing, the way he looked at me, his eyes knowing. A chill ran through my body, though warmth followed it. I was in a haze, as I continued to stare into those eyes, once again getting pulled in.

"I told you it was good." Dylan nudged me with his elbow.

Just like that, the spell holding Mr. Drozdov and I broke. I turned to look at Dylan, a smirk playing on his lips. "Um-" I looked up at Mr. Drozdov. "Thanks. I guess."

He simply nodded before walking off. Even though the spell had been broken, I couldn't seem to shake the feeling boiling inside of me. Like finding something you've been looking for, forever.

That night, when I closed my eyes, I was met by a sea of blue and violet, dancing in front of me.

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	6. Calling

**Dear valued readers, whom I love so very much... yes I'm sucking up to you. I have bad news...**

**My grandfather is going in for heart surgery and I will be going down to help my grandmother while he's in hospital. This means I will be probably be away from the internet for a week. But don't worry, I'll still be writing :):)**

**So here's the next chapter... and I ended it with a cliff hanger for you :P**

**BaMbY**

**LPOV**

"Come on. Don't you guys agree?" I could hear Andre, Ivy and Dylan talking as I continued to study. They had followed me to the library.

I had insisted that I didn't need the company. That in fact I was going there to study, and I would be nothing but a bore, lost in the books. But of course they disagreed. Apparently, it was there job to follow me and make studying fun. Though I hadn't actually seen any of them pick up a book yet.

It had been a few days since my first day of school and I actually found it quite easy. Once I was used to the routine of classes, and learnt the names of my teachers, it was almost like being back at Court. I spent a few hours training, got to see Andre, and then studied. The only new things were the new people and scenery.

Dylan scoffed. "No way. The hottest teacher here is Ms. Gale. Mrs. Fallner is okay, but I she's too scrawny."

"Ms. Gale?" I could see Andre shake his head and grin. "Sure she's hot, but she's so blonde."

Ivy made a noise of disagreement. "Both of you are wrong. Eddie is _the _hottest teacher here. I mean hello, have you seen his muscles?"

Dylan laughed "The dude is exactly that. A dude. There's nothing hot about a guy, to me."

"Finally something we agree on." Andre added as he laughed with Dylan.

Ivy sighed. "Well what do you think Lily?"

I looked up to see three pairs of eyes looking at me. "Huh?"

Andre shook his head, grinning. "Lost in the pages of history, I see." he laughed, ruffling up my hair. I glared at him while fixing my hair, as he continued. "Hottest teacher. What do you think?"

I froze. Honestly there was only one teacher that seemed to catch my eye. But it wasn't that he was hot. He was more than that. Since my first day Mr. Drozdov had been constantly on my mind. Every day after class he would ask me if I've written anything new. His smile making my knees weak as I got lost in his eyes. But I knew that it was stupid to feel that way about a teacher.

"I don't think like that." I answered before quickly turning back to the book I was reading.

"Are you sure there's no blue eyed guy that's got you smitten?"

My heart stopped. The way Dylan had said the words with so much confidence, it was like he knew. And when I looked up to see his grin, I felt my body run cold.

"Wha-what are you t-talking about?" I could feel my hands shake with nerves.

His grin widened as Ivy and Andre looked between us with a look of curiosity and confusion. "Well I mean it could be my imagination. But I'm sure you have a thing for Mr. Dro-"

My pencil snapped before I shot out of my seat. "I don't know what you're talking about. Excuse me, I need to study." I grabbed my books and bag before rushing off to a far corner where I could read without being disturbed.

**APOV**

After Lils had left our table, Dylan had walked off, a smug look on his face. Ivy and I were left confused with no answers. Though I wasn't going to dwell on it. I would simply ask Lils later.

"Want me to walk you to your dorm?" I asked Ivy, grinning flirtatiously.

She rolled her eyes getting out of her chair. "I can take care of myself. Thanks." she said as she started walking off.

I got up and followed her, before catching up. We walked at an even pace in silence. When I got bored, I couldn't help but speak up. "So what's with Dylan?"

"Hm?" Ivy looked over at me; she had obviously been in her own world. "Oh, yeah. Lils beat him up, remember?" she grinned.

I shrugged. "Yeah I know. But why does he follow her?" I frowned, looking at the ground as I thought about how he always seemed to be around her lately.

"Oh, are you worried about her?" Ivy nudged me playfully.

"What? No." I said too quickly.

She stopped, looking me up and down with a look in her eyes as if she was reading me like a book. "You like her."

"What?" my jaw dropped before I tried to compose myself. "I mean sure, she's family." I shrugged. "We've known each other forever."

Ivy nodded as if that proved her point. "You've known each other since birth. You follow her around. You treat her as if she was a princess. You ditch your usual royal group, to be with a bunch of novices. You're always worried if she's okay, safe, happy." Her eyes widened as if she figured out something massive. "You don't just like her. You _love_ her."

My heart was beating like crazy. No one and I mean no one, had ever figured out my feelings for Lily. Through the years of being at Court, growing up with Spirit users and the best guardians who are like mind readers, no one ever figured it out. But here I stand with a dhampir- a novice dhampir at that- who had only just started to get to know us, and she's figured me out.

"Don't try to talk your way out of it. I know, so there's nothing you can do or say that'll convince me I'm wrong." she said before I could get a word out.

I nodded with defeat. "No use trying to if you figured it out this fast. Just, please, don't tell anyone."

She shrugged, walking towards the dorms again. "Your secrets safe with me lover boy."

**LPOV**

I don't know how long I sat there; trying to study, but I couldn't shake the look on Dylan's face. Every bone in my body shook as I thought about someone knowing about my crush on Mr. Drozdov. If people talk about a royal dhampir, what would they say about one who likes their teacher?

"Excuse me Miss?" I looked up to see the librarian stand by my table. "It's almost curfew. I'm closing up the library now. You may want to make your way to the dorms." she smiled sweetly.

I nodded, getting out of my chair and grabbing my bag. Without a word, I walked out into the court yard, not a soul in sight. _Perfect_. Smiling to myself I made my way along the path to the dorms.

As I walked I suddenly felt a tingle run though my body. I stopped, feeling as if something was calling me. When I made sure I was still alone, I continued to walk to the dorms.

Suddenly I felt the wind blow against me. I stopped again, closing my eyes as I felt the call once more, before turning the way I felt was right. When I opened my eyes I faced the woods, the wind blowing against me in that direction. So I did the only thing that seemed to make sense. I followed the wind.

As I continued to walk, I could feel droplets of water fall on my cheeks. When I looked up, I found a clear sky, not a cloud in sight. Even though I was sure rain drops had just fallen on me, and the wind still blew around me, I felt warm. My feet moved along the ground, leaves crumbled and twigs broke as I continued to walk.

I stopped wondering where I was. Looking around my surroundings, I hadn't realized I had walked this far. When I turned around, I found myself under the cover of the forest, though not too far in. But I was sure if any guardians or teachers were around, they wouldn't be able to see me.

That's when I noticed the ground where the twigs and leaves lay disturbed by my feet. The grass was growing longer and greener as I stood there watching it.

I jumped back, confused by what was happening. But just like that the wind turned hot, and rain began to fall hard, as the grass grew greener and the trees and bushes seemed to block my view of the school completely.

I didn't know what was happening. Fear over took me as I began walking back. My breath was coming quick. Suddenly it was hard for me to breath. Clutching my chest, I tried to calm myself before I fell to the ground as panic overwhelmed me.

I let out a scream for help using all the energy I had left. The last thing I remember before fainting was seeing someone tall running towards me before darkness took over.

**Hm, I wonder who it was. Andre? Dylan? Mr. Drozdov? Eddie? Someone new? Tell me who you think it is in your review :P**

**I hope you enjoyed :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	7. Waking

**Just a quick chapter to get you going again, but don't worry the next one should be up shortly :):)**

**By the way, I had someone asking about Mr. Drozdov and I just want to make it clear that I have not told you what element he uses because it's a surprise. You'll find out when Lily does :P**

**BaMbY**

**APOV**

I walked into my room coming for the bathroom, my sweat pants on ready for bed. The rain was tapping against my window, which was strange seeing as it was a clear sky tonight.

The talk with Ivy was playing in my mind over and over. It still amazed me that she figured me out so quickly.

Then there was the whole Dylan thing that we didn't really get sorted. I mean, I'm a fire _and_ spirit user. I can tell when people like people. It's harder to read with other spirit users, but with Dylan it's like there a huge neon sign above him flashing 'I want Lily!'. How come I'm the only one who seems to see this. And if there's one thing I'm going to do, it's keep him away from her.

Sure he may hang out with us and we're friendly, but that doesn't mean we like him. Ivy can't stand the guy, she's just being nice for Lily. I don't like him either. He's bad news. So if I have to be nice, to keep any eye on him. That's what I'm gonna do.

I was just about the pull the sheet over me when there was a knock at my door. I groaned and rolled over so my back was to the door. "I'm asleep. Go annoy someone else." I called.

"Lord Dragomir. It's about Lily Ivashkov."At the sound of Lily's name I threw myself out of bed and opened the door. One of the school guardians stood by my door, a somber look on his face.

"What is it? Is she okay?"

"She's in the infirmary sir."

"Take me to her." I said, grabbing my jacket by the door before running out of my room.

**LPOV**

Opening my eyes I felt drained, my body heavy. I looked around, and knew I was in the infirmary. Everything was so clean and white. The brightness hurt my eyes. I lifted my arm up, and found the task too hard, so I left it lying by my side. Instead I just closed my eyes, hoping that would sheild them from the brightness.

"You're awake."

My eyes shot open as I looked over to the seat by my bed. There I saw Mr. Drozdov sitting by me, his eyes tired yet kind.

My eyes went wide as my heart began to beat uncontrollably. I was suddenly very glad there was no heart monitor hooked up to me. "What are you doing here?" when I spoke it was like rubbing sand paper against my throat, my voice coming out as a whisper.

He smiled. "Here, drink this." he handed me a glass of water.

Lifting my hands to the glass seemed to be more difficult than expected, so he held it as I drank. My eyes stayed glued to his as I took small sips of water.

It was magical. I know how silly that sounds, but it's true. Looking into those eyes as he held the glass for me. I swear I wish time would have just stopped. I would have stayed like forever. The blues were like a moving ocean, swirling around and around. The violet seemed to give his eyes a friendly feeling, full of colour and life. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. The colours so majestic and strange.

When I was done I moved my head back, resting it against the pillow again.

"Better?" he asked, placing the glass on the table by the bed.

I nodded. "Thank you."

We sat there, staring at each other for a few minutes, though it felt like hours had passed. Nothing was said, we didn't need to speak. It was nice, just sitting.

Though when the door burst open, the spell broke as I tore my eyes away from his.

"Lily?" Andre rushed into the room. When he caught sight of me I saw him sigh with relief as he rushed to my bed. "Oh God. What happened? Are you okay?" he stood on the other side of my bed, holding my hand, squeezing it desperately.

I suddenly felt uncomfortable and worried. The memories of why I was in the infirmary came rushing back. My heart began to race, but not like it does with Mr. Drozdov. No this time it was with fear.

Andre watched me carefully, propbably noticing the slight changed from when he entered, but before anything could be said the door opened once again.

Jill walked in with Eddie close behind. "Lily." shecame to stand by Andre. "How are you feeling?" her voice was calm and gentle.

"Tired. And I can't move properly. Everything hurts." my voice still came out weak, but my throat didn't hurt as much.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie asked, looking at Mr. Drozdov.

"I found her."

My head snapped in his direction. "That was you?"

Before he could answer, Jill started the questioning. "Where was she?"

"I found her by the edge of the forest. She hadn't gotten too far, so when I heard her scream it was easy to find her." he answered, looking up at Jill, though my eyes never left his.

"The forest?" Eddie turned to me, and I couldn't help but drag my eyes away from Mr. Drozdov. "What were you doing there?"

I looked at the faces, that all seemed to be looking at me now. When my eyes landed on Eddie's again I felt small. Swallowing I answered. "Something was calling me."

The room fell silent.

Finally Andre spoke up. "Should he be here for this?" he gestured to Mr. Drozdov.

I frowned at Andre. It was probably the first time I had ever felt angry with him. "He found me. He has every right-"

"It's okay Lily. I should go." Mr. Drozdov cut in. He smiled at me as he stood. "I'll see you in class." I nodded as I watched him leave.

Once the door was closed, the questions began. "Lily, what called you?" Eddie asked.

It took me only a couple of seconds to think about the answer. "Magic."

"What do you mean 'magic'?" Andre frowned, confused.

It was Jill who spoke up though, as if she had put all the pieces together. "The rain and the hot wind. Was that you?" she didn't seemed surprised, more curious. When I nodded she went on. "The grass seems to be greener and longer too. Was that you as well?"

"I think so." I admitted.

"What does this mean?" Andre asked Jill. "Is she going to be okay?"

Jill smiled. "She's exhausted and sore because her magic took over. Though she's not in any danger. We just need to keep an eye on her." she turned to Eddie. "I think it's time to call Rose."

"What?" I shot up, regretting it straight away.

"Lie down Lily." Andre guided me down gently.

I did as he said, but the panic stayed. "Don't call Rose. Please. I don't want my parents finding out. They'll make me go back." suddenly the window blew open, as the rain fell harder.

Eddie moved to the door instantly, closing and locking it. He stayed by the door, as Jill grabbed my hand gently. "You need to relax Lily."

"But they'll make me leave. Please, don't call them." I begged as the window rattled.

"I can't keep this from them Lily. But I will make sure they don't take you back." her fingers stroked my hand soothingly.

Sleep seemed to be coming over me, but I fought it. "Why Rose?"

"She was shadow-kissed. She knows about spirit magic. And we both know this isn't just the witch magic in you." she looked at me knowingly. So with that I nodded, giving up. "Now relax. You need to sleep." she whispered, her fingers still stroking my hand.

So I closed my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Woo hoo, Rose is on her way, I can't wait :D**

**What did you guys think? Who was right about Mr. Drozdov? Don't worry I'll give him a first name in the next chapter, but I'm thinking Lily will still call him Mr. Drozdov… I don't know :P**

**Oh and by the way, yes my fanfic and any connected to it will probably have a lot of similarities with VA (student teacher relationship, shadow-kissed bone, forbidden love, and a whole heap of stuff). But I hope this doesn't stop you from reading. It'll still be different, I just can't keep out certain details :) **

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	8. Colours

**Mr. Drozdov's first name will be coming soon, but not in this chapter :P I know some of you find his last name a bit hard to remember… ddluzelle *cough, cough* :P**

**LPOV**

The day after I had been taken to the infirmary I was let out. It was lunch time by the time I could go. Of course at the time I was excited. But then I realized I had been away for the whole morning and classes had started. So by the time I walked into the commons, my whereabouts had gone around.

"Please tell me their not all staring." I groaned as Andre came to walk by me.

He placed a protective arm around my shoulder, squeezing me comfortingly. "Don't worry. No one knows why you were in the infirmary, so it's not like you have anything major to deal with." he shrugged, giving me a reassuring yet cocky grin.

"I just heard Dylan hired a bunch of rouge dhampirs as hit men to get revenge on you for embarrassing him in class the other day." Ivy said as we joined her at our lunch table, not even looking up from her math book.

As if on cue, Dylan seemed to appear out of no where. "Well I heard you went all crazy and tried to run away but got caught in the storm." he sat next to me, his usual smugness nowhere to be seen.

"I heard one of the teachers busted you after curfew, and they beat you up to teach you a lesson." Andy added.

I groaned once again, placing my head on the table.

"Are you alright?" Dylan asked, brushing the hair away from my face to see if I was okay.

Andre's arm went around me protectively again. "Do I need to get a teacher?"

"I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping well. Too much on my mind." I lifted my head grudgingly. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

The look in my friends' faces told me that wasn't going to happen.

Although Ivy was easy going and laid back, I could see it was bugging her that there was nothing she could do to help me. It was so obvious that Ivy was more of the tomboy kind of girl. But it wouldn't have surprised me if she dropped everything to help me relax even if it meant girly facials and things like that.

Andre was obviously concerned that if I wasn't getting better then things could get worse. With being one of the only ones that know the truth, he knew how bad things could get for me if people found out about what happened. It worried me that he spent so much time making sure I was okay.

Dylan just seemed worried that he had no idea what was going on and that whatever it was, was out of his hands. He's a take-control kind of guy. Everything he does he does perfectly; and it's hard to come across anything or anyone better. So being met with something out of his power is a struggle for him.

"Seriously guys. I'm fine."

...

I was so grateful when I walked into my last period class. During the week, we had fallen into easy lessons, where Mr. Drozdov gives as a subject and style he want us to write in. He gives an example, breaking it down. Then he sends us off to try ourselves.

I sat down at my usual desk, waiting for Dylan to arrive so he could join me. As strange as it sounds, he had actually become a friend. Especially in this class, seeing as Andy and Ivy weren't here.

Even Ivy seemed to getting along with him. Mainly she ignored him, especially his snide comments and attitude. But whenever she showed interest in what he had to say, it seemed like she was genuinely listening. But then again, those times were rare.

Andre and Dylan were really hard to read though. At times they acted like friends, laughing at each others inappropriate jokes, and commenting on chicks, sports and cars. But then there were the other times, where you could see tension between them. It was as if something sat between them, stopping them from being real friends.

It would really suck if they were just putting up with Dylan, just for me. Since our spar in class on my first day, he's been by my side. Novice classes are actually really fun, now that we know how the other moves. And when were in this class, he always seems to make me laugh, or amaze me with his work.

"Lily."

I looked up to see Mr. Drozdov standing in front of my desk, looking down at me. He looked slightly confused and concerned, though I swear I could see happiness in his eyes too.

"Mr. Drozdov." I smiled back, as I pulled my note book out of my bag.

He knelt down so he was at the same level as me. This way we could look eye to eye. Once again I fought the urge to drown in the colours of his eyes. "How are you feeling?" he smiled kindly.

I blushed slightly, remembering he had technically saved me the other night. I'm not sure what would have happened if he hadn't been around. "I haven't thanked you yet, have I?"

His smile fell as he suddenly looked guilty. "Oh, no. That's not what I meant-"

I laughed. "I know that's not what you meant." I looked down at my hands nervously, my smile fading ever so slightly. "Though I am very thankful for what you did. Especially not telling anyone. You've saved me more then you realize."

When I looked up, I found myself surprised by what I saw.

He looked at me with knowing eyes, so kind and gentle. It was as if he knew more than he should. But honestly it didn't bother me. I knew I could trust him.

"Afternoon Mr. D." Dylan sat down, breaking the spell that had held both me and Mr. Drozdov. "What are we learning today?"

Just like that the class seemed to run in its usual way. It was as if Mr. Drozdov had never come over to our desk. Eventually my focus turned to my writing and so the rest of the lesson seemed to fly by.

...

"Hey, come to the feeder with me?"

I had been sitting at the table with Ivy when Andre suddenly showed up out of nowhere. At first his question didn't register. But I quickly caught up.

"Um, yeah sure." I shrugged, getting up.

Ivy looked grossed out. "Seriously? You can watch them do that?"

"It's natural, like us eating, or drinking. It's how they survive. Why should that affect me?"

She just shook her head and grinned. "I'm just not used to being this close to a Moroi. I suppose it's something you get used to." With that Andre and I headed for the feeders.

At first it was quiet, and surprisingly it seemed awkward. Not the silence itself, but the feeling I was getting off Andre. I looked up at him, hoping he'd answer the feeling in my stomach telling me something was different.

"Are you nervous?"

He took a few seconds to answer, but he eventually did. "Yeah. I mean, you haven't seen me feed since we've been here, so maybe it'll be weird for you." he shrugged.

He was lying.

After spending your whole life with someone, you learn how they act. So it wasn't hard to notice that he was lying. And honestly, it made me want to punch him. He should have known better too. So I decided to lie back.

I stopped. "Maybe your right. I mean I haven't been feeling well, so it could make it worse. I mean, with the blood and everything. I just think it'll make me wanna hurl." I sighed.

Spinning on his heels he turned to face me, worry in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

_Good, he believes me._ "No, I mean, yeah. I'm just feeling a little off, since the accident or whatever you want to call it." I shrugged. "I think I'm just going to go to bed." I turned around heading off.

"Do you want me to walk you?"

"No. You should get to the feeders. I'll be fine." I called over my shoulder as I walked away.

I wasn't really going to bed. I wasn't even going to my dorm. All day I had been thinking about whatever had been calling me, and what had happened. So I decided to try and get some answers. Plus the thought of Andre hiding something from me, hurt.

I made my away to the court yard. Since it was Friday night, curfew was a bit later than usual, so I still had plenty of time to do what ever I had to. And since it was Friday, most of the students would be socializing in dorms- throwing parties and such. That meant I wouldn't have to worry about getting caught; except for the guardians and teachers of course.

I didn't walk too far; I was still scared of what could happen. So I stayed by the edge of the forest. So I was covered enough not to get caught, but close enough if trouble starts.

"Okay." I took a deep breath as I sat on the grass legs crossed. Closing my eyes I began to concentrate. Of course I had no idea what had to focus on, so I tried to clear my mind first.

_Deep breathe in._

Pushing all thoughts away, clearing my mind of school, friends, family, everything. Nothing was going to distract me as I cleared my mind.

_Deep breathe out._

I wasn't going to think about the other night or the fear lingering from then.

_Deep breathe in._

Everything is just a distraction that can be put to the side for now. No homework. No teachers. No worries.

_Deep breathe out._

My breathes began to feel heavier. The cool breeze brushed against my skin. I could hear nothing except for my breathing and heart beat.

_Deep breathe in._

I could see nothing. No faces. No colours. Only darkness. I was almost there.

_Deep breathe out._

Finally I let go of myself, not literally of course. I opened my mind to the world, but keeping my mind clear. It was as if I was floating in a never ending darkness. Yet it was so peaceful and calm.

_Deep breathe in._

Suddenly instead of darkness, I could see gold light. It was like staring at the sun, only it didn't hurt.

As I continued to stare at it, other colours began to blend with the gold. Red. Blue. Green. White. But there was always more gold; as if it was more significant, dominate or important.

I was still floating, by now bathed in the bright beautiful colours. I found myself melting into them. Joining them. As if they were part of me I had been missing.

Laughing, I threw my head back, enjoying the warmth of the colours and the refreshing feelng. I had never felt so alive and free. It was incredible.

"Lily?"

Just like that, I was brought back to reality. The colours shattered but I could still feel the warmth of them surrounding me. I was afraid that if I opened my eyes, I would be left cold and alone. I didn't want to let go of this feeling.

But I knew I had to.

When I opened my eyes I was surprised to find myself still wrapped in the warmth. I was still filled with the joy, and some how I knew I was different yet complete now. But that wasn't the only thing different.

Standing in front of me was Eddie, but there was a light surrounding him. Like a halo, but not just around his head. Swirls of colours blended together. It was beautiful, yet scary at the same time.

I squinted my eyes, trying to figure out what the colours meant. But they kept swirling, so I couldn't get a good look at them. It was like a rainbow tornado.

"Are you alright Lily?" he knelt down beside me.

As I continued to stare at the colours I began to feel dizzy. I knew I should have looked away, but they were just so strange. I couldn't stop myself. My vision was becoming blurry, as a sick feeling began to grow in my stomach.

_Oh no__._ Before I knew it, I had fainted... again.

**So I'm thinking of starting a Facebook page for my fanfic profile. I'll post sneak peaks, photos of my own characters (cause I don't want to destroy your image of characters from published novels), information on my made up worlds and stuff like that.**

**If you're interested, review and tell me what you think :D**

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	9. She's Not Your Average Novice

**LPOV**

Waking up in the infirmary for the second time in a week… yeah that's embarrassing. What made it worse was when I opened my eyes to find Rose standing by my bed, her eyes full of concern for me.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" she grabbed my hand and squeezed gently.

I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but two dhampirs can't have kids. So being with Dimitri means Rose will never be a mum. I guess I'm the closest thing she's had to any sort of child. Helping me train and grow up over the years has built a bond between us. SO seeing me like this would be hurting her so much.

I sat up a little more and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. Just a little sore and weak."

Even though I hadn't really taken in my surroundings, I knew we weren't alone. Eddie had been the one to help me, so it was obvious he would be here too. Of course Jill was too. But this time Andre was not part of the crowd.

"What were you doing out there Lily?" turning to Jill I could see fear, worry and slight disapproval in her eyes. "Didn't we talk about this? You need to be more careful."

I could feel myself slid down the bed as her gaze stayed stuck on mine. I loved Jill like an Aunt, so seeing that disapproval was like a blow to the chest. "I'm sorry. I just want to figure out what was wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you." Jill's eyes lost their disapproval, turning soft and kind.

Eddie turned to her sharply now. "How do we know that? Lily is the first dhampir to have magic, we don't know if her body and mind are built for this. Not only that, but its spirit we're talking about. Look what it can do to Moroi. Wouldn't things be worse for her? How can we even help her? We know nothing about this?" he was getting worked up.

If you didn't know Eddie, you'd think he was angry. Truth be told he was, but only at himself. It's his job to protect people, and not being able to help is the worst thing in his books.

Letting go of my hand, Rose went into guardian mode. "What we need is a spirit user. I'm not talking about Andre; he's only starting to learn himself. I think we need Sonya, or Adrian."

"No." as much as I wanted to throw myself at Rose and beg her not to call my dad or Sonya, I knew the only way to get her to listen is to state facts and act as a guardian would. "We all agreed from the moment my magic and spirit showed we would keep it from my mum. Asking my dad to come here would stir up questions.

"And Sonya has her own family to deal with. Bringing her into this would interfere in her life. I understand there aren't many spirit users' out there, and Lissa is defiantly out of the question. But can't we find someone else?"

Rose turned to me, amused at how mature I sounded, and surprised at what I said. "You do have a point. If we want you help you control this, Sydney can't know. She'll want you back at Court and that'll be worse for you."

"But there are no other spirit users. Not that we know of." Eddie noted.

Moving towards the bed, Jill looked as if she had an idea. "Actually, we do know another spirit user."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oksana is in Russia. I'm pretty sure she can't help."

Jill turned to Rose. "No not her, someone else. There's a teacher here. He doesn't like people to know he's a spirit user, but being his boss I was informed." She shrugged, though she remained serious.

Nervous butterflies began to form in my stomach at the thought of meeting a new teacher and then telling them my biggest secret yet. "Who is it?"

Her now smiling gaze turned to me. "Don't worry, you already know him. It's Mr. Drozdov."

**APOV**

Ivy and I had decided to meet in one of the Moroi dorm living rooms. We threw on an action movie, but basically spent the whole time talking.

"So what's it like being a dhampir. I mean sure my best friend is one. But she's not your typical dhampir." I laughed. "They should just give her, her promise mark now."

Ivy grinned, obviously agreeing. "When I first saw her I thought she was going to be kind of soft. I mean look at her. She's so small and sweet."

Looking away I thought of a time when I had seen her sparing with Dimitri. "You know Dimitri Belikov right?"

She nodded as if that should have been obvious. "Rose and Dimitri are like royal dhampirs. They're what everyone aims to be like."

"Well they trained her. Eddie too. One time I saw her sparing with Dimitri and it was amazing. It's like she joins with the wind or something, moving around so easily. And when she hit him, he stumbled back a bit. She's amazing."

We fell into silence which was odd. So when I turned to Ivy, I didn't expect to see her smiling at me.

"What?" I sifted slightly as she just sat there.

She shrugged, finally speaking. "I just have no idea how no one else has figured out you like her. It's so obvious."

Rolling my eyes, I turned to the movie deciding not to comment.

"You're not getting away with it that easily." before I knew it Ivy threw herself at me, pushing us on to the floor. Keeping me locked underneath she grinned. "Now tell me why no one else knows? Moroi compulsion?"

Sighing I gave up. "Because they only person I hang out with is her. And she's better at fighting then reading people."

Happy with the answer she got off me, offering her hand to help me up. "Well lucky for you, I'm good at fighting, reading people _and_ keeping secrets." she grinned.

**LPOV**

After Jill, Eddie and Rose talked about my new routine; Rose and I were left alone. They had all agreed that I should spend the night in the infirmary- again- and seeing as I had no room mate in my dorm, Rose would bunk with me. I pointed out that people would find that strange, but they said they for my safety and wellbeing more than people finding it strange.

But in the morning when I woke up to see Rose curled up on the chair by my bed, I just forgot about everything. Instead I threw my pillow at her.

"Hey." She grumbled, waking up and frowning at me.

I giggled. "You're supposed to be alert at all times _Guardian_ Rose"

She grinned. "I didn't realize you were all knowing now _Yoda_."

The door opened as Dr. Olendzki came in. "I see you're feeling better." she smiled.

"No way. You're still the doctor here? I thought this place would have driven you away from that job ages ago." Rose continued to grin as she sat up in her chair.

Olendzki shook her head, moving towards the bed. "It's nice to see you too Rose." Turning her full attention to me, she checked my pulse and temperature. She seemed to be pleased, but she was still unsure about something. "Everything seems to be back to normal."

Rose stood up suddenly. "So we- I mean she, can go?"

Nodding her head Olendzki said, "I'm not sure if that'll be the best idea. Last time she was released for the infirmary, she was sent back that day. Maybe another day will be the best." I had actually thought I was going to be able to hang out with Rose, and not be stuck in bed. It was a big let down.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Olendzki's eyes locked with mine as I spoke. "Now that Rose is here I'm sure I'll be fine. Like you said, everything is back to normal. And it's not like I can get any better."

Slowly she began to nod. "You're right. I'll just sign you out and you'll be free to go." With that she left.

I could feel Rose's eyes burning into me. "You know I hate it when Lissa and Andre use their compulsion. And it's no different with you."

I couldn't face her. The guilt was already too much, seeing her disapproving eyes would be worse. "It's not like she'd figure it out. I'm a dhampir. According to nature's law and history and everything, I shouldn't be able to use compulsion. She won't even think about it."

"That's not the point." Her voice was slowly getting louder and louder. "Compulsion is mind control. Mind control is taking someone's will power away. It's wrong. And you know that."

I turned to her then, my own anger building up. "Don't pretend you haven't used Moroi compulsion before."

"Do not turn this around on me. I know better now, and so do you."

"Really?" I snapped. "Did you know better when you ran away from here, using compulsion? What about when you were going to be kicked out and she used compulsion to save you? When you broke into Court guardian headquarters? When broke Victor Dashkov out of prison? And that's only a few times."

She wanted to snap back. She had every right too. Instead she grabbed her coat that was lying on the bedside table. "Come on. We've gotta go talk to that Drozdov guy."

**OMG! Rose is here :D and now you know what element Mr. Drozdov uses :D I'm so excited for the next chapter :D**

**Well anyway I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	10. Secrets and Rumours

**I don't usually do this, but everyone seems to want me to put Andre and Lily together... and well it's kinda putting pressure on me. Sooo... you know how most people are like 'That person stole my story, blah, blah, blah. Don't read it, blah, blah, blah." well I have an idea. If you don't like the way my fanfic turns out then why don't you 'borrow' my story and do a fanfic from my fanfic? That way you can have it your way.**

**In saying that, Lily does not end up with Mr. Drozdov in the near future. She ends up with someone else in the first part of the story... now you just have to guess who :P**

**LPOV**

Standing outside the teachers quarters I was more nervous than ever before. My heart was racing uncontrollably as I tried to find a way out of my inevitable doom.

"Rose this is stupid."

She turned to me, her hand on the door to walk inside. "Why?"

It took me a few seconds to think of an answer but one came too me, and it was brilliant. "We've been keeping this a secret from the beginning. Why should we tell someone now? And how do we know if he will keep it?"

Rolling her eyes she grabbed my hand and pulled me in. "I hope you haven't forgotten that I was one of the genius people who taught you how to lie, stall and distract."

"Christian and my dad did too." I sighed, giving in.

"Exactly. So there's nothing you can do to stop this from happening." walking up the stairs she talked while looking at the door numbers. "Jill said he's on the second floor room fourteen."

"Here." I came to a halt outside the door, she had missed it. Though she had been busy talking to me.

"Perfect." she grinned, giving the door a hard rhythmic knock.

A minute later the door opened, revealing Mr. Drozdov. His hair was a mess, his shirt crinkled. He looked so out of place. It was adorable.

Rubbing his eyes he opened the door wider before actually looking at us. "Lily? What are you doing-"

"Hey teach." Rose tapped his shoulder as she walked past him and into the apartment. She looked around, both curious and following guardian protocol.

I still stood outside. When Mr. Drozdov turned to me, I swear my nerves multiplied. He looked so real. I mean, in class he's put together, dressed professionally with ties and button shirts. But seeing him now in a plain white shirt and grey slacks. Well lets just say my crush seemed to grow like my nerves.

"Students aren't allowed in teacher's apartments." he told me, voice sorry and confused.

"Actually." Rose stood beside him, hands on hips. "Jill- Headmistress Dragomir sent us here. She also gave Lily permission to be here." she gestured for me to come in. Letting Rose take over, Mr. Drozdov step aside so I could come in.

We stood in a simple living room. WHite walls, polished floor boards. Book shelf, couch, coffee table and Television. Rose flopped down onto one of the couches, as if it was a friend's house. While I continued to stand in the middle of the room awkwardly.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here. And who are _you_?" he gestured to Rose.

"Really?" she looked at him surprised and slightly offended. "You have no idea who I am? Are you kidding me?" he shrugged. "I'm Rose Hathaway. The queen's guardian."

Nodding slowly he answered. "Oh... so why are you in my apartment with one of my students?"

Rose sat up straight now. Her carefree attitude gone. She was all guardian now. "We need your help. But before you can know any details we have to be sure that you know how important it is for no one to know about what you're about to find out."

The tone from Rose seemed to snap Mr. Drozdov into realising how serious this must be. "I understand."

With a quick look at me, she continued. "Lily was in hospital again last night."

Wide eyes he turned to me. "Are you okay?" taking a few steps so he could stand right by me. "What happened."

"That's why we're here. See Lily has a witch slash ex-Alchemist mum and spirit dad. SO we need you-"

"Because she's a spirit user as well." he finished her sentence.

My jaw must have hit the ground, I was that shocked. "You knew this whole time."

Smiling he nodded. "Aura's tell everything. I guess your bright golden aura was a dead give away." I couldn't help but blush. He stood so close to me, smiling like that. I had never seen his eyes so bright.

"Excuse me." We had forgotten Rose was in the room with us- which is a pretty impossible thing to do. "So you knew this whole time and never said a word? Never asked questions? Never once, thought about offering your help?"

Looking up at Mr Drozdov, it all seemed to fall into place."That's why you knew where I was the other night. You were keeping an eye on me."

In class when he first saw me, he would have seen that I'm a dhampir but the aura would have confused him. Then he learnt wo I was and who my parents are. The library is by the teachers apartments, and I had been walking past them when the calling began.

He simply nodded.

"Yet you never thought of helping her?" Rose was getting worked up. "She was in the infirmary. She was hurt. Did you ever think that you could prevent that from happening?"

"Yes." he snapped, leaving Rose speechless and wide-eyed. "When she woke up in he infirmary the first night, I was sitting there with her. I had been there all night watching her aura. It was so strange, and I knew that she needed help. I _know_ she needs help.

"It's not just because it's spirit. She's the first ever dhampir with any sort of magic. There's no one like her... it's going to be so hard." sighing he took a seat on the other coach. "I don't know if I _can_ help her."

Silence.

It was thick and heavy, leaving the room feeling hot and uncomfortable. I could feel my heart beating as the silence grew, my breath coming out quicker. The air was thin, at least I thought it was.

Rose's head snapped up in my direction. "Lily." she rushed to my side as my panic attack continued to get worse. I couldn't breathe, my body was shaking as I stood there. "Lily breath. Deep breathes girl, come on."

Trying my hardest I just couldn't calm down. "I'm going to die." I sobbed, clutching my chest. I could feel myself begin to sweat, even Rose was sweating.

"No you're not. You're going to be fine." Rose brushed my hair behind my ear, her face full of worry. "You need to breathe Lily. You need to calm down."

"Rose step aside." Mr. Drozdov was behind her. Without question Rose moved letting him stand in front of me. "Lily." he held my face in his hands, our eyes locked. There was a rush of warmth from his hands surging into me. _You're going to be fine. You're going to be safe. You're going to calm down._ His voice echoed in my head.

Nodding I could feel my breath calming. Slowly my heart beat slowed to a normal rate as my panic attack ended.

"Are you okay?" his eyes searched mine.

"What was that?" was all I could say.

His thumbs wiped tears from my cheeks as his hands still held my face. "I'll explain later. I just want to know if you're okay." I gave a quick nod and he smiled. "Good."

"Will you help her, please?" looking at Rose you could see she wasn't asking as a guardian any more. Not even as a dhampir or friend. She was asking as family. Her concern for me stronger than before.

"Yes. I'll help."

Letting a small smile form on my lips I said, "So when can you start?"

**APOV**

"Hey Andre."

I was sitting by myself at a table in the commons. Ivy was at the gym and Dylan... well I didn't care where he was. So when one of the other dhampirs came up to me I was more then a little confused.

"What's up?"

He sat down by me, a curious and excited look in his eyes. "Did you hear the news?"

"What?" I sighed getting impatient.

"Lily was in the infirmary again, and apparently she had her own guardian because she's so messed up. I heard Dylan jumped her outside of the feeders building last night. She had no idea he was there, so he got her pretty bad."

"What!?" I was on my feet in an instant. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

He shrugged. "Dunno man." I had enough of listening, I wanted to go find her. But his next words stopped me. "But I know where Dylan is."

"Where?"

**Uh-oh, see what happens when you spread rumours?**

**I wonder what's going to happen with Lily. I hope she'll be okay. And what about Andre and Dylan? What's gonna happen there?**

**Well I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	11. Flames of Fury

**So I know I haven't updated as much as I usually do, but a lot has been happening in my life so I haven't been able to write.**

**My grandfather went to hospital, my cousin went to court, my cousin-in-law died, my wisdom tooth is coming out which is painful and I've got a really bad flu. So writing has been the last thing on my mind lately. Sorry.**

**But I'm back :)**

**BaMbY**

**LPOV**

Making our way out of the teachers' quarters, Rose and I fell into a silence. I just wanted her to know how annoyed I was. As scared as I was about everything that had already happened, and what could happen, I didn't think really want to start lesson. Especially now, seeing as they start _tomorrow_ and my teacher also happens to be my crush!

"What's going on over there?" Rose nudged me with her elbow, gesturing towards a large crowd of students.

Sighing I shrugged. "I don't care. I just want to find my friends, and go watch a movie or something."

Rose seemed to be distracted by the growing crowd. She watch as we continued, obviously a little disappointed that I wasn't interested I checking it out. But as we walked by, I saw a bright light like a flame in the corner of my eye. It didn't take me long to realize it was coming from the middle of the crowd.

"What the hell?" walking away from Rose and pushing my way through the crowd, I never expected to see Andre and Dylan in the center, fighting.

**APOV**

A red haze seemed to have overcome me. Anger pulsed through my body as I pushed past everyone who was in my way. I had one place in mind; one thing to do. I was set on finding Dylan... and doing whatever I possibly can to teach him a lesson.

"Hey watch it." some girl snapped as I pushed past her.

There he was. Sitting on a bench talking to a couple of girls. They giggled as he sat there, arms resting on the top of the bench, a smug grin on his face.

"South." my voice was filled with power and rage.

The girls turned to me startled, though he simply looked amused. "What's got you wound up now Dragomir?"

I have no idea why, but his attitude seemed to make my anger boil even more. My hands began to warm up as they balled into fists. "You're going to regret touching her."

"What are you-?" before he could finish his sentence I threw a punch, though seeing he's the second best novice at the school he dodged the hit pretty easy. He got up then and moved away, hands up in defense. "Calm down Andre."

"How can I calm down after what you've done? Putting her in the infirmary?" I swung again, though he dodged that one too. "Did you really think you'd get away with it?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything."

A crowd was forming around us. But I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was hurting him, like he hurt her.

"I'm not stupid Dylan. But maybe you are." lifting my hand, that was no longer a fist, I concentrated on all my rage. Before I knew it flames appeared in the palm of my hand.

The sounds of gasps came from all around us, yet no one stopped us.

"It's time someone taught you a lesson, South."

"No!"

**LPOV**

I ran in front of Dylan, fully expecting to be hit with the flames Andre had been about to through at him. Instead he grabbed me by the waist and pushed as both to the ground. The flames flew past us; luckily everyone else had moved out of the way as well.

"What is going on here?" Rose was in the center now, her guardian glare facing Andre.

But he was looking at me. "Lily? What are you doing?" he looked both confused and shocked.

"What am I doing? What are _you_ doing?" I stood moving towards him, I was angry now, my earlier worries gone. "Are you insane? You could have _killed_ someone." What had gotten into him? I wanted to slap him, or do anything to knock some sense in him. All I knew was it would hurt him, no matter what I did.

But before I could get to him, two sets of hands grabbed me, stopping me from getting any closer. Rose and Dylan held on to me as I yelled at Andre. "Is this supposed to be funny? Threatening people? Starting fights? _Burning _people? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Andre's eyes were wide, his earlier rage gone. "I thought he'd hurt you. I was told-"

"You were told?" I rolled my eyes. "Are you kidding me? You of all people should know not to believe everything you hear. And especially with me. You know I can take care of myself."

"Lily, calm down." Rose whispered. "Before you do something stupid."

The thought of people seeing me use magic came to mind, and just like that I let go of my anger, letting my body relax.

"You're right." I sighed. Once they were sure I wasn't going to hurt Andre, Rose and Dylan let go of me. "He's not even worth it." I grabbed Dylan's hand and turned to walk away. "Come on."

"What?" looking behind me I could see Andre moving towards us. "What do you mean I'm not worth it?"

"I mean, I'm not dealing with your jealousy anymore. You've never liked the idea of me having other friends. So we're no longer friends. Problem solved." and with that I walked off, with Dylan's hand in mine.

**APOV**

"She can't be serious can she?" I asked Rose as I watched Dylan and Lily walk off. When Rose didn't answer I turned to her. Seeing her disappointed eyes made my guilt grow.

"Firstly; yeah she means it. She's pissed, so consider you friendship royally screwed. Pun intended. Secondly; consider _yourself_ royally screwed. Because this," she gestured around us, "is being reported to the headmistress... your aunt.

"And thirdly; before you ask me to help you with Lily I want you to know she'll forgive you if you fix your problem with whoever that guy was." she started walking off towards the main building. "Now come on. I'm taking you to Jill."

I followed without hesitation. Now that I was no longer angry I realized how stupid I had been. It was like I hadn't been myself. "I thought you said our friendship is screwed?"

"Yeah, but she's a girl." she shrugged. "She'll get over it eventually."

**So there you go. I'm not sure what to say about this chapter. A lot happened, and I just hope you all liked it... fingers crossed :P**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	12. Spirit Taking Over Part1

**LPOV**

A week. It had been a week since everything had happened. Since Rose had arrived. Since I had agreed to take spirit lessons with Mr. Drozdov. Since I stopped talking to my best friend.

Lying in bed on Friday morning, I should be excited. I should be thrilled that tomorrow is the beginning of the weekend. But the only thing I could think about is how tomorrow is the start of the weekend, and I'll have no distractions to keep my mind off everything.

"I know you're awake."

Groaning, I covered my face with my pillow, hoping Rose would leave me alone. All week she had been a source of distraction and annoyance. Seeing as Andre is her best friend's son, she has her own friendship with him. So the fact that I've been avoiding him has been somewhat of an issue for her.

She constantly goes on about how we've been friends forever, and fights like this shouldn't ruin what we have. But she just doesn't get it. With Lissa she never had to worry about been watched over and cared for like a little girl twenty four seven. He acted more like a protective big brother then a friend. It just got to the point where I couldn't deal with it anymore.

"How did you know?" I sighed, turning over to look at her as she lay in the bed on the other side of my small dorm room.

She grinned, pulling the blankets off and sitting up. "You've been tossing and turning all night. When you suddenly became still for longer than thirty seconds, it was pretty obvious." I just rolled my eyes, turning away again. "Come on, I'm hungry." She threw a cushion at me.

I reluctantly got out of bed and walked to my wardrobe, grabbing and pair of faded skinny jeans and a long sleeve white top. I brushed my hair quickly and put it into a messy, high ponytail. I threw on my cream coloured leather jacket and hot pink woolen scarf.

Rose was still busy with her hair as I finished getting dressed by slipping on a simple pair of nude pumps. Sure high heels at school was a little too much, but I just hated being so short. It's not like they were that high anyway, two inches at most.

"For someone who's hungry, you're taking your time." I smirked, watching Rose as she put on a little bit of makeup. "And Dimitri isn't even here, so I don't know why you bother."

Rose simply looked up at me and grinned. "There's never a good enough reason not to look good."

Finally she was done, and off we went. As we walked out of the dorm room, a sent out a quick prayer hoping we wouldn't bump into Andre.

**APOV**

It was strange. I mean, sure I had friends at school before Lily came along. But since she arrived, I hadn't spent anytime with them. It just wasn't the same, hanging out with the royals instead of the people I really wanted to be with.

"Andy, dude. You still with us or are you up in dreamland somewhere?" Michael Voda asked.

There were a few snickers to my left from James and Kirk the Conta twins. Not the brightest Moroi you'll meet, but they were two of the nicer royals.

Then you had the two leaders Erik Szelsky and Daniel Ivashkov. Unlike the Conta twins, they were pretty much the biggest jerks. Daniel is a distant cousin of Lily yet they've never really met. They know each other, but Daniel comes from the more stuck up part of the blood line. Then you have Erik, who's just a womanizing pig. But seeing as he's the son of Jessy Szelsky that comes as no surprise.

"Danny, why didn't you ever tell us about that fine cousin of yours?" Erik was staring hungrily at someone heading our way. When I turned to see which cousin he was talking about, I had to stop myself from beating the crap out of him.

"The fun we could have with her. The list is endless." Michael added.

Daniel grinned, shrugging "She may be family but she's a dhampir. The only things she's good for are killing Strigoi and being a bloodwhore."

I growled as I shot up from my seat, ready to beat the crap out of him. But when I saw a different pair of hands pull him off his seat and onto the ground, I was completely shocked.

**LPOV**

"I'm going to grab some food. You want anything?" I asked Rose as we got to the table where we always sat. Ivy and Dylan were already there eating.

"I'll be there in a second. I've just got to make a phone call." she said as she pulled out her mobile.

"Sure, whatever. Tell Dimitri I said hi." she simply nodded.

As I walked to the buffet table to grab something to eat, I had to walk past the royal Moroi. I did it every morning, and every time without fail, I could feel Andre's eyes on me. But this time, instead of just walking by, my ears made me stop.

I couldn't help but hear Daniel. "She may be family but she's a dhampir. The only things she's good for are killing Strigoi and being a bloodwhore."

My blood boiled, and before I knew it my hands grabbed his shirt. I pushed him to the floor, and hovered over him, my fist clenched and ready to hit. "I suggest you take that back before my fist messes up you pretty little nose, _cousin_."

His eyes filled with fear, and I noticed a crowd of students gathering. Most were telling me to get off, though there were a few cheering for me to hit him. The humiliation of a girl kicking his butt, and the fact that I'd leave an ugly bruise scared him the most.

"Say. Sorry." I sneered as my fist tightened.

Gulping, he finally gave. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Okay? I was just joking. I didn't mean it."

"I don't believe you." I snapped before my fist went to hit him. But a hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me before I could hit him. Looking up I saw Dylan holding me, pulling me away from Daniel. "Let go." I warned.

Suddenly Rose was by Daniel, helping him to his feet. Then she turned to me and without a word Dylan and Rose pulled me out of the commons. The whole way I struggled, wanting to get back to Daniel.

"Lily, stop." Rose didn't sound angry or disappointed. If anything she seemed worried. "What's gotten into you?"

"Let me go." I yelled.

Rose pushed me against the wall, her eyes searching mine. Then it was as if she recognized what was going on, and her worry turned to fear. "Go get Mr. Drozdov." she told Dylan, without looking away from me.

Dylan was gone before I had a chance to think about what she said.

"Rose let me go." I struggled against her hold. She shook her head, her grip tightening. "Do you even know what he said?"

"Yes." was her only answer.

"Then he deserves to be skinned alive and hung by his-"

Suddenly her hand came cross my cheek; a loud crack ran through the hall as she slapped me. My cheek was left stinging, though I wasn't angry anymore. "Better?"

I nodded as she let go of me cautiously. "What the hell happened?" I rubbed my throbbing cheek.

"Spirit happened." she sighed.

I turned to look down the hall as I heard footsteps approaching. Mr. Drozdov was rushing towards us, Dylan was nowhere to be seen. "What's wrong? Dylan said it was urgent."

"She had an episode." Rose told him, taking a step to the side so he could take a look at me.

"An episode?" he looked confused as he moved closer to me.

"Well Lissa used to get really depressed and cut herself. Adrian used to get all crazy and started speaking like a metal patient. When I looked into Lily's eyes, it was like she wasn't herself. I recognized it."

"But I haven't used that much spirit. I've only compelled a few times. With Lissa and dad it took _years_ before they went like that." I noted.

Nodding in agreement Mr. Drozdov grabbed my wrist gently and checked my pulse. "You're right. But they're Moroi, not dhampirs."

I wanted to pull my hand away from him. I hated been treated like a fragile doll. But his thump against my wrist made my heart beat hard and fast and my breathing quickened.

"Everything okay?" at the sound of Eddie's voice, my wrist snapped out of Mr. Drozdov's grasp.

I nodded. "Nothing to worry-"

"No, everything's not okay. Her spirit is getting out of control. She needs more lessons. If we can't get this under control then I'm afraid about what may happen to her. It may be best if she be excused from her afternoon classes.

"Rose can grab her work from the teachers. That way she can train and do her dhampir classes in the morning avoid any Moroi and I'll have more time to help her today." Mr. Drozdov spoke as if it were no big deal. It was like he thought I wouldn't care.

Of course it meant I didn't have to worry about Andre, and Rose always seemed to come and go when I was with Mr. Drozdov. So I didn't actually care. But still, he didn't know that for sure.

"I'll ask Jill, but I'm sure it'll be fine. It's not like she's behind in classes, actually she's probably ahead." it's true, I was. "So there should be no problem." he turned to me then. "But for now, maybe you should head to your first class."

Nodding I headed down the hall, Rose close behind me. When I turned around I saw Mr. Drozdov, watching me go.

**I really hope this chapter wasn't confusing; it's just a quick filler for the next couple of chapters :)**

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	13. An Anchor

**LPOV**

I had never felt better. In my black tights and black tee, bare feet and out of breath. I never knew how relieving training could be.

"What did I ever do to you?" Dylan grinned as he blocked my kick. Though I could see the impact against his arms still hurt him.

Panting I shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just training." sweat dripped off of me as I continued to be on the offense.

I swung my arm out to hit him across the shoulder, but he grabbed me and turned me around, holding me in his grasp as he held me to his chest. "You're not training. You're running." I struggled to get loose but he held on tight. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I groaned, continuing to struggle.

"Liar." he grinned. "You can trust me Lily." his face moved closer to my ear, his breath sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes, no longer struggling. "I worry about you." he whispered in my ear, no longer grinning.

His words affected me more than I thought they would. But we were training, and if this were the real world I'd be dead by now. So I did what I was trained to do. I snapped out of it.

"Worry about yourself." I grunted as I flung him over my shoulder and pushed him to the ground. Without hesitation I dropped to the floor, putting all my weight on him.

"Great work Lily." Eddie called. "Class dismissed."

But I was frozen, staring into Dylan's eyes. His eyes were smiling as he lifted his hand and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. My heart raced, as my cheek leaned against his palm.

"Why worry when I've got a warrior princess watching over me?"

Someone cleared their throat behind us, which snapped me out of my trance. It was Rose.

"You two better get going if you want to get some food. I'll see you after school. I've got a meeting with Jill and Eddie." she said before leaving. I wasn't sure if she was too distracted, or didn't care; but t was like he hadn't noticed the way Dylan and I had been moments ago.

Getting up, I walked off without waiting for Dylan. I was suddenly too embarrassed to face him.

"Lily." he called, following me. "Wait."

"What?" I asked, snapping around to look at him.

He stopped in front of me, worried and confused. "Tell me what's wrong. Please. I just want to help you."

"Well you can't." I snapped, storming off. I didn't even bother going to the commons.

**RPOV**

"So how is she going?" Adrian asked.

Lily didn't know it but her parents decided to come to the school for the weekend to check up on her. Sydney would be arriving tomorrow... with Christian and Lissa. After Adrian heard about Lily fainting, Lissa became so worried she decided that coming to see Lily and helping her would be a great idea. I had disagreed.

Adrian had only come a day early so he could get the full recap without Sydney finding out Lily's powers.

"She's doing a lot better. This Drozdov guy is helping her a lot." I told him as we walked into Jill's office.

"Drozdov as in a royal family?" he seemed impressed and surprised. A royal spirit user we didn't know about, who also happens to be a teacher. That's not something you see every day."

"He maybe royal, but he's dedicated to his work." Jill said as we took a seat. "It's nice to see you Adrian." she smiled.

Their spirit bond had out last Lissa's and mine by years, and somehow Jill was in much better shape than I had been. Though since being with Sydney, Adrian had hardly used spirit.

"Hey Jailbait." he grinned, using the nickname he gave her when he first met her. "It's just so odd that a royal would be a teacher. Especially at this school seeing as Strigoi got in once." he noted.

"He's not stuck up like the others." I told him. "He's probably one of the nicest royals I've meet." I grinned, knowing that would get a reaction from Adrian.

"You wound me Rose." his hand clutched at his chest dramatically.

Rolling my eyes I sighed. "Will you ever grow up?"

"What's the fun in that?" he grinned.

**LPOV**

I had gone straight to Mr. Drozdov's class room. He was free until last period, so I would do my spirit lessons with him until then, and then we'd do our normal Creative Writing class.

"You're early." he didn't even look up from the book he had been reading.

"Let me guess, my aura told you I was here?" I rolled my eyes, closing the door and walking over to the empty spot in the middle of the room. He had moved all the desks out of the way so we could meditate on the ground.

"That and your grumbling stomach." he smirked, putting the book away. One look at me and it was like he knew more about me then that book he had been reading. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk. I just want to get this over with." I sat down, crossing my legs and closed my eyes. It was the same position I was in every lesson. Apparently it centered me or something.

It didn't take long for me to get so relaxed that I could see the beautiful colours. This is where it got difficult. If I wasn't careful I would end up in the infirmary again. Though Mr. Drozdov seemed to snap me out of it before I got to the point where I might faint.

_Are you relaxed?_ I heard his voice in my mind.

During our first spirit lesson I had learnt that he had actually mastered a few spirit powers. He could see auras, dream walk and read minds. Though somehow he had avoided any side effects so far... well at least that's what I thought. I wasn't too sure.

"I'm relaxed." I answered without breaking my trance.

_How are you feeling?_

I wanted to answer honestly. I wanted to tell him that I was already finding it hard to stay sitting up straight and that the dizziness was too much. But I couldn't give up.

_I can read your mind_. He reminded me. _What's causing the dizziness?_

"There's too much in my head. I can't concentrate." I frowned as the colours began to shine so bright I wonder if you could go blind with your eyes closed. I could feel the darkness take over, but I keep fighting against it.

_You need to find something to hold on to._

"Like what?" my voice was shaking and weak.

_Anything. It could be a person, an emotion, an object. It just has to be stronger then everything else._

Images flashed through my mind. My family. My friends. My duty. A mix of emotions ran through me. Anger. Worry. Excitement. But no matter what came, it wasn't strong enough to overcome the darkness that was almost consuming everything.

Then I was hit by something so strong a new dizziness came over me for the slightest moment. Then just like that, everything was like a calm ocean once again. I no longer had a headache, or felt dizzy.

_Lily?_

Opening my eyes I found myself smiling up at Mr. Drozdov. But what I saw was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen.

He was surrounded by beautiful colours. Bright pink, yellow, indigo and gold seemed to shine around him like a halo, only it wasn't just the head it surrounded. It was all over.

"Wow." I sighed dreamily as I watched the colours swirl around him. "It's beautiful."

Suddenly he smiled proudly. "It's my aura." I nodded, somehow already knowing what it was. "What was your anchor?"

My eyes drifted from his aura, to his eyes. I noticed then that then were slightly similar. "My anchor?"

He nodded, clearly amused. "Was it a person, emotion, object, or something else?"

"Love." it was the simplest word, but it meant so much.

His aura seemed to brighten at the word, and in one moment it was like my mind understood what the colours meant. "Gold because of spirit. Pink for creativity. Yellow for intelligence. And indigo for deep feeling... deep feeling." I repeated the words trying to figure out what they meant. But before I could ask anything, the door opened, as students came rushing in.

And just like that, the colours were gone.

_You were meditating for a few hours._ Mr. Drozdov sent the message through as he sat down at his desk.

Dylan came in and spotted me right away. Without a word he helped me move our desk to where it usually sits, before we took our seat.

I could feel his eyes look over at me every now and then during class. When the bell finally rang I shot out of my seat and walked right past Dylan and Mr. Drozdov without a word.

"Miss. Ivashkov. A word please?" Mr. Drozdov called out as I was about to take a step out of the class room.

"Yes sir?" I asked, watching as the other students walked out. My eyes followed Dylan as he looked at me. I knew he wouldn't be too far once I was out of here.

"We'll continue the lessons tomorrow. I'll teach you about the auras and then we'll work at control."

"Sure, sounds great. So when and where do we meet?"

"My apartment." he said casually as he grabbed his things. "I'm in a bit of a rush, sorry."

"Of course. Good bye Mr. Drozdov." I said politely as I made my way to the door.

"It's Sebastian." he called.

I turned around startled for a moment. But I eventually smiled and nodded. "Good bye Sebastian." and with that I walked out of the class room.

As I rounded a corner I was suddenly pushed against a wall. My instinct was to fight, but the person grabbed my wrist before I could hit them.

"Calm down Princess. It's just me." Dylan grinned.

Rolling my eyes and relaxed. "What now?" I sighed.

Getting serious, he let go of me and took a step back "I want you to tell me what's going on with you. Like I said, I'm worried."

Looking at him I decided to try and see his aura, but it was no use I couldn't see it. So I went on faith and believed him. Sighing I rubbed my temple, suddenly exhausted. "I know you're worried, but trust me there's nothing you can do."

"Are you sure?" he asked skeptically.

"Unless you can get my mind off all my worries long enough for this headache to disappear... then yes I'm sure." I told him, thinking there was nothing _anyone _could do.

"Maybe this will help?" he took a step forward and before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine as he kissed me.

**Bet you didn't see that coming!**

**I wanted to end it on the kiss; I just had to get there. By the way I finished this at 11:31 at night, so be grateful and thank me :P**

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	14. Surprise Visit

**LPOV**

Dylan pulled back, his lips leaving mine. "I'm sorry." he mumbled.

I had been too stunned to kiss him back, so I had stood there like a fool. But as he moved away I suddenly wanted to kiss him back.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to me, pressing my lips firmly against his. At first he didn't responded. But once he realized what I was doing, he leaned into the kiss. My arms snaked around his neck, my fingers burying into his hair. A sense of warmth and excitement came over me.

Pulling back for air, he grinned looking into my eyes. "I've wanted to do that since the moment you pushed me to the ground the first time we sparred."

I let out a small laugh. "You never pegged me as a submissive kinda guy."

He chuckled and leaned forward, kissing my jaw line. My head automatically tilted to the side, giving him more access. He continued to kiss my jaw, leaning closer. His hands grasped my waist, causing me to gasp with surprise.

"You two need a room?"

I pushed Dylan away slightly. "Rose. How long have you been standing there?" I asked nervously, looking between her and Dylan. He seemed to be a little less nervous then myself but I didn't think too much about it.

She simply shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Stress less. I'm here as a friend not a teacher. And, lucky for you I'm nice. I won't tell Jill about what I just saw."

Sighing with relief I relaxed. "So were you looking for me?"

"Yeah. I was hoping to see you in your room. But when you didn't show I thought I'd find you and then we could go to the commons for dinner. I'm hungry." she shrugged. "Then maybe we could have some girl time. You, me and Ivy."

I understood the hint that she didn't want Dylan around. Unlike my other friends, Rose didn't actually judge him; though she still thought he was somewhat of a bad influence. His constant tardiness for classes. His language. His attitude and the way he draws attention from people; especially girls. Rose reminded me daily that he held the worst parts of an overly confident guy.

Yet since the first day, after beating him in class, I seemed to have grown quite close to him. He would usually hang around Ivy, Andre and me even though he didn't like the others and they didn't like him. It was like I was the glue that kept our strange group together. Of course then I stopped talking to Andre and things got awkward.

Ivy and Andre had formed a friendship, but she had told me on more than one occasion that I was her best friend. So now that I wasn't talking to him, she refused to talk to him again. Apparently it's what friends do for friends. But her tolerance for Dylan only goes so far, so it gets to a point where I have to tell him to give us some space. He never questions me. All he has to do is look at Ivy, and he knows right away that it's not me asking for him to leave it's her.

So Rose was refreshing, even though she thought I could do better. But I just remind her that she was friends with Natalie Dashkov, who turned into a Strigoi for her crazy father. That seems to shut her up.

Turning to Dylan I noticed he was grinning knowingly, looking at me. "It's fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow." he said as he leaned closer.

"Actually you can't remember. You've got tutoring with Mr. Drozdov." Rose called out, stopping him from kissing me.

He turned to Rose. "Will it last the whole day?"

"Only a couple of hours." I replied for her.

Still looking at Rose, he nodded his head. "So I'm sure we can find some time tomorrow." then he looked back at me and leaned in, giving me a quick kiss. "I'll see you later Princess." and with that he walked off.

Heading towards Rose I frowned disapprovingly at her.

"What?" she asked, her voice a little too high pitched, telling me she knew exactly why I was frowning at her.

"You could have been nicer." I told her as we started for the commons.

She shrugged. "And what's the fun in that?." she grinned.

**APOV**

I had bumped into Rose earlier, wondering why she was in such a rush. That's when she had told me Adrian was here, and that hewanted to have a group dinner. She then invited me, though I was pretty hesitant seeing as Lily would be there.

But nonetheless, I went anyway.

"Andre, it's been so long." Adrian beamed as he opened the door to his guest apartment on school grounds.

Rolling my eyes I walked in. "It's only been a few weeks." I reminded him. He was about to close the door when a head of red hair came around the corner. "Oh yeah, this is Ivy. She's Lils' new friend. Ivy this is Adrian Ivashkov." I introduced them.

I thought it would have been a good idea to bring back up just incase Lily decides to murder me during dinner.

"It's lovely to meet you." Adrian smiled as he gestured for her to come in.

"Thank you for having me." she smiled, following me into the living room.

Adrian closed the door before joining us in the living room. "I'm sure Lily and Rose will be here soon." he noted before grabbing a drink- I was sure it would be some sort of alcoholic drink. "But until then, why don't you tell how you and Lily met." He smiled towards Ivy.

**LPOV**

"You're kidding me right?" I groaned as Rose continued to do my hair. "My fathers here? And my mum, Lissa and Christian will be here tomorrow?" I glared at her in the mirror. She knew I hate surprises, they all did.

She shrugged. "I'm sorry kid, but they're your parents. I have no say in the matter."

"That's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard." I mumbled, falling silent so she could finish my hair.

Once she was done, I checked out her work in the mirror. She had pulled it all to the side in a plat, letting small pieces fall. It looked elegant and classy.

I had agreed to look somewhat nice for dinner, even though I insisted my dad wouldn't mind what I wore just as long as I actually went to the dinner. Rose had just rolled her eyes and thrown a pale pink strapless dress at me. To finish of my look I threw on my leather jacket and slipped on my nude pumps.

Rose wore the designer jean Lissa had bought her for her last birthday, and the red blouse I had bought her. With black heels, hair up and makeup on, she was ready to go.

As we made our way to the guest housing, I saw Dylan walking from the commons to the male dhampir dorms.

"I'll be right back." I told Rose, before going to get my back up.

He turned to me once I reached him, a grin in place. "Evening Princess." I blushed as his hand reached out to grab mine. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Rose is dragging me to a dinner with my dad, and I'm pretty sure it's going to be torture for me. So I was hoping you'd like to come along?" I asked, hopeful.

"You kiss the girl and she invites you to meet her dad." His grin widened. "And here I thought I'd scared you off."

Rolling my eyes I asked. "So are you coming or what?"

"Of course." Hiss grin turned to a smile as I laced my arm through his.

**APOV**

"She was amazing." Ivy told Adrian about the first when she beat Dylan. "It's like every time I see her, she does something crazier then before." Ivy was talking to Adrian about Lily, a discussion I was avoiding. I was sure he had no idea she wasn't talking to me.

"Rose, Dimitri and Eddie taught her everything she knows. It's a wonder they don't just let her graduate now." Adrian looked so prud when speaking of Lily.

"And the moment she does graduate, you'll be there trying to stop her from moving away or going for a job that puts her in danger." I noted.

He laughed. "That's true."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Adrian was out of his seat in an instant, moving to answer the door.

"Lily." the word came out as a sigh of relief, but one full of happiness and love. Adrian had always been a worried parent; with her magic and everything it made sense.

"Hi dad." I could hear Lily's voice getting closer as they neared the living room. My nerves were working up as I wondered how she would react to me being her. "I want you to meet my friend-"

"Dylan?" my nerves shattered replaced by jealousy and anger.

**I almost didn't update today. I hadn't written anything and at 10 last night I realized that if I didn't update you guess would have to wait until next week (I don't get the internet on the weekends) so you're lucky I'm so nice :P**

**I know a lot of you want Lily to be with Andre, or Mr. Drozdov; but for now they'll be some Dylan time. I hope you don't leave me now that I've put her with him. Just remember… it may not be forever ;P**

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	15. Who are you?

**Just want to point out that there is a scene in here that may be over the 'T' rating, though it's not really enough for me to change the rating. Just a heads up though, it may get hotter in later chapters, so don't be surprised if this fanfic turns 'M' :):)**

**BaMbY**

**LPOV**

Sitting at the dinner table was somewhat awkward. The moment I realized Andre was here, it was like a dark cloud covered me. When he saw Dylan, his anger became obvious; as well as his jealousy. All the while, Ivy stayed silent and out of the way knowing how bad things could get. And, Rose, well she was on guard but didn't give any signs to tell my dad what was up.

Dylan though, he was by my side, a mixture of caution towards my father and Rose, but smugness towards Andre; he wasn't hiding the fact that he enjoyed angering Andre.

"So Dylan, I hear my daughter took over your place as number one novice. How does that feel?" my dad asked proudly.

Dylan smiled politely. "At first it was a shock. I never thought a girl, let alone a royal, would be able to beat me." he turned to me now and I couldn't help but blush. "But she's shown me on a number of occasions that she's more than just the number one novice here. She's probably the best this school has ever had."

"Hey." Rose seemed insulted.

Adrian laughed. "Rose, Lily had you, Dimitri and Eddie training her. If she wasn't the best novice, I'd be a little concerned." Rose grinned and shrugged, agreeing with my dad.

Everyone fell silent after that. All you could here was the sound of forks and knifes tapping on plates as we all ate our dinner. Though the silence didn't last long… unfortunately.

"So how long are you staying, Adrian?" Andre asked.

"Just for the weekend. Long enough to catch up with Lily, and of course speak with Jill. Your parents will be joining me, as well as Sydney, tomorrow. Lissa and I will be having a meeting with Jill sometime on Sunday and then we'll be leaving." he answered casually. Everyone at St. Vlad's knows that my dad and Jill are close. Though not a lot of people actually know about their bond.

"Will I get to meet you mum as well, this weekend?" Dylan asked, looking at me. His hand found mine under the table as he laced our fingers.

I couldn't help but smile. "If you want." at that moment it was like the others had disappeared as I sat there smiling at Dylan. His hand squeezed mine as he leaned forward slightly.

"So Andre, I hope you're taking care of Lily. Making sure she does her work, stays out of trouble and doesn't hang around the wrong kind of people." I turned to my dad, noticing the way he spoke his eyes on Dylan and me.

"Actually." I sat up, confident. "Andre and I are no longer talking." I said, matter-of-factly.

Dad's eyes widened with surprise. "Really? Why?"

I turned my eyes to Andre, looking at him with disappointment. "Why don't you ask Andre?"

All eyes turned to him as he looked down at his food with shame. "I, ah, tried to, um, hurt Dylan-"

"That's bull." I interrupted. "You nearly killed him. You threw a freaking fire ball at him." I snapped, shooting up from my seat. "And you're lucky people were smart enough to move out of the way, or they could have gotten hurt too."

"Lily." Dylan tugged on my arm to sit down.

But I ignored him as I continued to glare at Andre. " Why are you even here? I don't want to see you, and you knew I'd be here tonight. So why bother?" I snapped. "You're insane, Andre."

"That's enough." dad was out of his seat now, his voice raised but not angry. "Lily, apologize to Andre and everyone else this instant. There's no reason for you to act like this."

My jaw dropped with shock. "You're taking his side?"

"People do things when they get emotional. You know that better than most people." Rose looked at me pointedly, though I was too angry to try and decipher what she meant.

"You know what? I won't apologize. Not until he makes it up to Dylan." grabbing Dylan's hand I stepped away from the table, he stood to come with me. "Have a nice stay dad. But I can't be here if you're going to take Andre's side over mine." and with that we left.

**...**

I knew I wanted to get to the dorms; I just had no idea where they were. I was blinded with emotions.

"Are you okay?" Dylan asked as I stormed through the school's campus.

Stopping in my tracks I turned to Dylan and pushed him against the closest wall before pressing my lips against his.

"What are you doing?" he asked, pushing me away.

I shook my head, breathing hard. "Please just kiss me. I need a distraction." with that he grinned before pushing his lips against mine.

My hands slid up his chest before tangling into his hair as his found my waist, pushing me against him. I moaned when his tongue brushed against my lips wanting access. Of course I granted it, opening my mouth so our tongues could tangle together. His hands tightening their grasp.

_"Lily"_

I froze at the sound of my name. It was like a whisper in the wind.

Dylan's lips moved to my jawline while I was momentarily distracted. That's all it took before my attention was back on him. Lust started over taking me as I lifted a leg up, rubbing it against the outside of his thigh as he pushed his hardening groin against my leg.

_"Lily"_ the whisper came again, but I ignored it this time.

A drop of rain landed on my cheek, though I was too distracted to care. But when one landed on Dylan he pulled back and looked up at the sky.

"It's going to rain." he noted.

I groaned, rubbing my leg against him harder. "I don't care."

He grinned as he turned back to me, his lips against mine once more. His hand slid under my dress as he grasped my thigh, holding me against him. That simple move made my lust burn brighter as I groaned against his lips.

Suddenly it started pouring down with rain. Dylan pulled back as he tried to pull as out of the rain. But I stood still as I looked out in the distance.

I could see someone walking into the forest, and every part of me was saying I should follow them.

"Where are you going?" Dylan called as I walked away from him.

I didn't answer. I just followed the feeling my gut. As I walked the rain calmed, but became warm, as the wind brushed against me as the grass path I took grew greener as I got closer to the woods.

_"Lily. Come, Lily."_ the whispering got louder, calling me into the tress.

I didn't even realize I had gone far enough that the school had disappeared behind me. It was like I was running, but I knew I was only walking.

_"Over here, Lily."_

I turned to my right and found a small cave. As I got closer I saw someone walk out. A man walked out from the cave, with a head of brown hair, pale skin and jade green eyes... the colour only Dragomirs or Dashkovs have.

One look at him and I could tell there was something wrong. He was no ordinary person. Actually I was sure he was no person at all. Of course he was Moroi but there was something wrong. It was like he was there, but not there at the same time.

He smiled a cruel and cunning smile. _"It's about time you found me. I've been stuck out here for ages, waiting for someone shadow kissed to find me."_

"Shadow kissed?" I asked, keeping my distance.

His head tilted as he looked at me with question. _"Well you are shadow kissed aren't you? Only the shadow kissed can see spirits."_

"Spirits?" he walked forward and I took a couple of steps back.

He frowned with confusion. _"If you aren't shadow kissed, what are you?"_

My mouth opened before I could stop myself. "I'm a spirit user."

Eyes wide he looked me up and down. _"A spirit using dhampir. How interesting."_

"What about you? Who are you? Or what are you?"

His grin returned, knowing and evil. _"I'm a ghost. I was killed by a dhampir that was once a student here."_ he shrugged. _"It was an accident of course. She couldn't control herself once her shadow kissed rage took over."_ his eyes seemed to look at me, waiting for me to put the pieces together.

Shadow kissed rage. Kill by a dhampir. Dragomir-Dashkov eyes. It was like a slap to the face. Everyone knew about the stories of the crazed royal Moroi who kidnaped the Dragomir princess.

I gasped as I tried to walk away, not letting my eyes leave him. But I tripped over a root of a tree, landing on my backside. "You're Victor Dashkov."

He looked impressed. _"It's nice to meet you."_

**Bet you didn't see that coming. I got the idea from a reviewer who thought it would be Victor who saved Lily the first time she fainted. I'm sure she didn't realize he's dead in my fanfic, but it gave me a few ideas :P**

**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	16. Fear

**Is anybody still reading this?...**

**LPOV**

Victor Dashkov. Those two words alone shock me to my core. He was dangerous, evil, cunning, and most importantly... dead.

Yet there he was, standing in front of me, a mere ten feet or so away from me.

There were so many words that came to mind. Yet no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't actually say anything; or make any noise for that matter. Even though I wanted to scream for help.

Victor, of course, could see all of this as he watched me. _"I can't hurt you. I'm dead, remember? Come here out of the rain." _he gestured into the cave, but I didn't move even though my dress was soaked by now.

"If you're dead then how can I see you?" I asked, realizing I was still on the ground. But I didn't mind. I was sure my legs were shaking too much for me to actually stand.

He shrugged. _"The mysteries of spirit."_

"Why are you here?" I asked, curious as to why the ghost of Victor Dashkov was wondering around the edges of a boarding school... in Montana.

_"I'm looking for my daughter. She died on the school grounds and I hoped I would find her lurking in the woods."_

"Your daughter... Natalie." I knew of her as well. I actually knew pretty much everything about Victor Dashkov. Andre and I were told the story by different people when we were younger, and we simply put the pieces together and figured out the whole story. "She was Strigoi."

_"Yes."_

"You won't find her because she's not here. Strigoi don't have souls, so there's nothing to find."

He laughed. _"And here I thought you knew all there is to spirit. Strigoi may not have souls, but that doesn't mean the souls have moved on. They linger, waiting for the body to be saved or killed. When Dimitri killed Natalie, my daughter's soul must have gone somewhere." _there was so much venom in his voice as he spoke Dimitri's name.

For some reason his distaste for my friend angered me, causing my confidence to grow enough for me to do something stupid. "Maybe she moved on already. I mean, why wait for a father who forced you to turn for selfish reasons?" I snapped.

The moment the words left my mouth I remembered who I was talking to, and my confidence once again dissipated. I knew he was dead and could do nothing, but the fact that it was Victor Dashkov made it so much scarier.

His grin fell as his eyes turned to angered slits. _"Watch your tongue, girl. I may not be able to hurt you, but I'm sure there are things I can do._" my confidence flattened, as I crouched into a ball. Dead or alive, Victor Dashkov was frightening.

He was the reason for a lot of heart ache and pain when Rose and Lissa were my age. He had even done things to make Dimitri's life a struggle. Anyone who can shake Dimitri is worth being feared in my opinion.

"Lily!"

I could hear someone's voice moving towards me. I turned in the direction of the voice, but when I turned back Victor was only a few steps away now. He looked so sad and lonely then. It broke my heart as I momentarily forgot all the evil things he did.

"Lily, where are you?" a different voice called.

Looking at Victor I had a feeling this wasn't going to be the last time I saw him. He knew this as well. _"See you soon, _Lily_." _he grinned before evaporating into the rain.

I sat there frozen in fear. _What did he mean 'See you soon…'? _I could feel myself shiver at the thought. There was no way I wanted to see him again. I may have seemed Courageous as he stood in front pf me, but in reality I was terrified.

Victor was a kidnapper, attempted murderer, and someone who encouraged another person to kill them self for him. Not only that but he was an escaped convict- sure Rose helped him, but he still evaded the authorities for a long period of time. He was evil, cunning, manipulative, compulsive, selfish, and greedy. People like him were dangerous.

So there was no way I wanted him to hang around.

Suddenly I had arms on my shoulders pulling me up. I screamed and struggled against them thinking it was Victor. I had thought from the moment I saw him, he lied about not been able to harm me. Now he was back to kill me, or take me away until he finds a way from me to bring him back with my spirit.

Still screaming I tried to attack Victor, but his hold on my shoulder tightened and I was too scared to use any of my guardian lessons to over come him.

Finally the hands let go, and Victor took a step around me so I could see him face to face. But when I looked up I was shocked. Instead of Victor standing in front of me, I saw Mr. Drozdov.

**APOV**

Once Lily had left it was awkward at first, but then Adrian started talking to Ivy as if nothing had happened. With his charms, and I'm sure a little bit of spirit, everyone calmed and went back to eating and making small talk.

Once we were all done and the kitchen was clean- with the help of Ivy and me, but not Rose- Ivy and I decided to leave and allow Rose and Adrian to catch up over drinks or whatever they it is they do together.

As my hand landed on the door knob there was a knock on the hard wood from the other side. Opening the door I came face to face with Dylan. He was wet and shaking, though I was sure it was with worry and not because of his wet clothes.

"What's wrong Dylan?" Ivy was the one to speak first.

That's when I realized he was alone. "Where's Lily?"

He shrugged though it wasn't casually; if anything his worry seemed to increase at the mention of Lily's name. Breathing hard probably due to running here, he finally spoke. "One minute she was fine, I mean she was angry and walking all over the place like she was too emotional to know where she really was.

"Then the next second it was like she couldn't hear me, like she'd gone off into her own little world or something. She started walking towards the woods. I tried to stop her, but it was like the wind was a wall trying to separate us. When I couldn't reach her any more because of the storm, I ran here as fast as I could."

Rose pushed past me, jacket in hand. "Dylan, go find Eddie; tell him to contact all guardians on the school grounds and tell them to keep an eye out for her. Then the two of you should probably search the woods. God knows how far she got; she could just walk through the wards. Ivy, you should go to her dorm just in case she goes there before we find her.

"Adrian, stay here until Jill comes, then walk along the edges of the woods and wait to see if she comes out. If we don't find her inside the woods, we'll need the two of you to wait at the edges. Andre, wait here just in case she comes back. Keep the fire going and grab some blankets. We'll need to get her warm once we find her. I'll go into the woods to look for her." she barked out orders, her voice full of so much power and authority no one even thought of questioning her.

"If any of you find her, text me." she said before rushing off, down the hall. Adrian and I quickly gave the other two Rose's number before everyone headed off to do what Rose told them to do.

No one had to call Jill. She would already know about Lily by the worry she felt from Adrian.

I did everything Rose told me to do. I even set up some tea knowing how much Lily loved tea and how it calmed her. I grabbed any extra pillows I could find and moved all the furniture around so I could fit a mattress on the ground so she could closer to the heater.

Once I was done and found there was nothing I could but to sit, wait and think. It was nerve raking, the thought of her out in the woods, wet and cold and alone. The dangers of this storm- which I was pretty sure Lily's spirit was the cause of the sudden weather change- were one thing, but to add the fact that she was more then likely out there because of spirit was what worried me the most.

I just prayed she was safe.

**SPOV**

**(Sebastian 'Mr.' Drozdov)**

I had stayed in the class room all night marking papers. If I had known it would be raining, I would have taken the papers to my apartment. I was lost in thought as I made my way to the teachers quarters.

I knew it was bad having feelings for a student, but Lily was more than a student. She was so much more. Actually bad wasn't really the right word. Wrong, irresponsible, selfish, illegal, they were better words to describe how 'bad' the situation was.

The moment I saw her I could see her aura, the bright gold. She was the purest spirit user I had ever seen. The mixture of an orange-yellow colour told me she was also intelligent and creative. Though it didn't occur to me that she was a dhampir until I turned my spirit off and saw her without the bright colours shining around her.

Even then I thought she was beautiful. With her golden blonde hair and slightly sun kissed skin. Her emerald green eyes were out of this world, a colour so beautiful I knew I would never find another pair of eyes like that.

But of course she was off limits, being my student and all. So I decided I had ignored her, or try as best as I could and keep professional at the same time. It was working well too, for about five minutes… that's when Dylan South came in and sat by her, flashing his flirty grin at her- it was the one he used on all the girls.

It was like my jealousy went through the roof and all I wanted to do was kick him out of my class and make sure he never returned.

Instead I walked up to them to talk to her. That's when I saw her writing, and I was amazed even more. Not only did she have a beautiful aura, but she had a talent with words. It was like I had found the person I had been looking for my whole life.

So I distanced myself. At least I tried. But with her talents and her beauty it was like trying not to breath. The more you tried the harder it got.

Every lesson she would come up to me and show me the latest story or poem she'd been working on, and I fell harder and harder.

Then I had opened my door one Saturday to find Guardian Rose Hathaway and Lily standing outside of my apartment. When Rose asked me to help Lily, I knew I should have said no, but I couldn't.

Then as each day went by, with each spirit lesson, it was like I found myself unable stay away from her. As I watched her power grow, my feelings grew as well.

_I shouldn't have told her my name. _I mentally kicked myself as I walked towards the teachers' quarters. _I should have just let her leave. And why in the world did I decide to do the lesson at my apartment? It was so stupid. There would be no one around to keep me from expressing my feelings… except for Rose. But she hardly stayed for the whole lesson. _I reminded myself. _It's not like she can really do much when it comes to teaching spirit._

As I walked I didn't see the crack in the pavement. Before I knew it I fell to the ground. Grumbling I pulled myself up, not realizing I had unintentionally turned on my spirit. As my eyes moved over the woods I saw a bright golden glow.

There was something wrong. I knew that for sure. The glow was coming from a spirit user's aura, but I wasn't sure who's. I was the only spirit faculty member, and there were a couple spirit students. But no student should be out in the forest at this time. Yet there was something familiar about the brightness of the glow.

_Lily._

Without a second thought I rushed towards the woods.

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	17. Electricity and Power

**SPOV**

I tried to pull Lily up, but she wouldn't budge. She just sat there as the rain continued to pour down. He clothes were soaked, her hair wet and clinging to her. She was shaking, though I was sure she didn't realize how cold she was.

"Lily." my voice was gentle and calm as I tried to pull her up once more.

Instead her hands grabbed my shirt desperately as she pulled me to her. I could feel her body shake more as she silently sobbed against my shoulder.

My arms wrapped around her, my heart swelling. Seeing her like this, so broken and confused, it hurt me more than it should.

"Come on." I picked her up in my arms, deciding to car her instead. She continued to sob against me, holding my shirt in her hands. Her grip was so tight I was surprised my shirt didn't rip.

When we came through the clearing of the woods I was unsure where to take her. I was unsure where her room was, and how to get her past the guardians without some sort of questing. There would be guardians around the teacher's quarters too, though it would be easier and it was closer. Of course I could take her to Jill, but she was always so busy I had no clue where she could be.

So I just stood there, unable to decide where I should take her. But I didn't have to make the decision.

"Sebastian?"

Turning to my right I could see Jill running towards us, a man close to her side.

His eyes widened with relief once he saw Lily in my arms. "You found her." he exhaled a breath he seemed to have been holding. As his arms reached forward to take Lily I found myself pulling her back, out of his reach.

Jill looked at me with astonishment. "Sebastian, this is Adrian, her father."

_Her father._ There was no arguing with those words, but as I went to hand her over, Lily's hands held onto me tighter.

Shaking her head she mumbled, loud enough for Adrian and Jill to hear as well. "Don't let me go."

I looked at Adrian to see what it was he wanted me to do. His eyes looked hurt, but as Jill rested a hand on his shoulder I saw them turn understanding.

"Follow us, we'll take her to the guest housing." he said before we hurried off.

The rain had slowed significantly, and was no longer hot. Though there was still a strong wind, and even if it had calmed the rain didn't seem like it was going to stop.

Adrian opened the door to his guest house, stepping aside so I could enter. "Over there." he pointed around a corner.

Following his directions we entered the living room.

"Lily?" Andre Dragomir sat on the couch, but as I came into the living room he shot out of the seat, his eyes on Lily.

"Move out of the way Andre." Jill called behind me. "Get her on the mattress." I did as she said before she pushed past me. "I need all of you to leave the room. Her clothes are soaked and if we don't get her out of them she'll get hypothermia."

I hesitated at first, so did the others.

"You heard her." Rose pushed through, standing between Lily and Jill, and the rest of us. "She needs some privacy."

With Rose standing strong and ready to fight us if needed, there was just something about the way she stood that made us back away. Though I was the last to turn, feel my walls crumble as I watched Lily shake in Jill's arms.

**LPOV**

Waking up I found myself lying on a mattress in the middle of my dad's guest house. Blankets were wrapped around me, the fire a dim glow.

As I rolled over to get comfortable I saw that I wasn't alone. Andre was curled in a ball on the lounge chair in the corner. Dylan was sitting on the ground his back against the wall, also asleep. But what surprised me the most was Sebastian lying on the couch next to my mattress, his hand resting next to me as if he were waiting for me to take it.

I reached out, a magnetic pull telling me to hold his hand. But before I could reach, the sound of Victor's voice stopped me.

_"Ah good, you're awake."_

I froze as my skin began to crawl. The mere sound of his voice sent me on edge.

_"Is that a Dragomir?"_

I sat up, pulling the sheets with me as I hugged them close to my chest. I noticed my dress had been replaced by a baggy male T-shirt; probably one of my dad's.

Victor stood by Andre, leaning over him.

"Leave him alone." my voice was full of venom and warning, my fear long forgotten.

Victor turned to me, intrigued. _"What's the matter Lily, afraid I might do something _evil_?" _he rolled his eyes. _"I'm dead. There's nothing I _can_ do, remember?"_

"You may be dead, but that doesn't mean you're telling the truth. You're evil, and evil people- or ghost- lie. And anyway, there's no way for sure to know if you really can't hurt him... or anyone for that matter."

"Lily?" the living room light turned on as Rose walked in. She looked like she had been up for hours, her hair disheveled and messy, and her eyes red and tired. "Who are you talking to?"

I smiled awkwardly at Rose and shrugged. "No one."

_"Ah dear__,__ Rosemarie."_ Victor walked over to where she stood. _"You look the same. As dangerous and beautiful as ever."_

"Are you okay?" concern was written all over her face. I couldn't help but watch Victor as he circled her curiously.

His hand reached out to touch her and I couldn't stop myself from speaking.

"Leave her alone." I snapped.

He grinned, his hand frozen in midair. _"Careful. People might think you've gone crazy."_

I ignored Rose's worried glance as the others began to wake; my voice or the light obviously had woken them. Instead I continued to stare at Victor. "If you don't drop your hand and step away from her, I will hurt you."

His eyebrow rose in question. _"What could you possibly do? No offence, but your dhampir strength won't be much use; and spirit is more of a peaceful element... except for the going insane part."_

"Lily, what's going on?" that was Andre. I had a feeling he was hesitantly moving towards me, but I couldn't turn away from Victor to check.

A pair of hands fell on my shoulders, and I knew they were Sebastian's. I didn't shrug him off, even as he tried to calm me as he whispered in my ear. "Relax, Lily. You're safe."

I stood, my hand at my side open and ready. "There's more out there then just Moroi magic."

The air grew thick as my body grew tense. I was tired. Tired of being the weak girl who couldn't handle the power within her. I was tired of being pushed around. At that moment, I was taking control.

"Lily?" Rose's eyes were on my hand. I could feel the electrical sparks flicker off my hand as I charged all my power up in order to burn his spirit.

My mother had introduced me to the magic from her side, though I rarely used it. It was draining, and I had never needed it. But there were spells and curses I remembered, and using them on him would defiantly cause him some damage.

Then there were the ones that could do more, the ones that could destroy him. When I realized my mum wasn't going to teach me anymore, I had 'borrowed' my mum's spell books and memorized a few of the more dangerous- and forbidden- spells. But that's what teenagers do...right?

The hands on my shoulders dropped as Mr. Drozdov took a step back. Moroi may be familiar with their magic, but anything else is unknown and strange, so they fear it.

Victor eyed my hand curiously. Once he realized how much damage I could really cause him he stepped away from Rose. _"What are you?"_ he didn't sound curious, or intrigued or scared. In fact he sounded excited.

I wasn't sure how to answer, so I stood there sparks still coming off my hand. It was draining to hold that much power for so long, but there was no way I was going to show him how weak I was.

Before I could throw all the power at him, he faded away. But I was too worked up to simply let the power go.

My hand began to shake, but there was no where for me to aim the magic. With Victor no gone, I was stuck with no way to explode or calm down.

A hand held on to my wrist as another held my waist from behind. I could feel their breath against my ear as they leaned closer, their thumb massaging my wrist; taking some tension away.

_You're safe._ Sebastian's voice echoed in my mind, and I found myself letting go. _Relax. That's it. Just relax._ My body slumped against his, his hand on my waist holding me close. Gently, he guided me back down to the mattress, covering me with the blankets.

All the while the other's just stood by watching, disbelief in their eyes.

It was Dylan who broke the silence.

"Does someone want to explain to me what just happened?"

**So MarySilvaLyon noticed that Victor is on the school grounds and wants to know how. I will be explaining that in the next chapter, but for now you'll have to wait :P**

**By the way, I loved all the reviews. For a while there I thought you'd all given up on reading the story... so I was going to give up on writing. So thanks for the reviews :)**

**I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	18. Busted

**Just a quick thank you to all my reviewers :):) Oh and I just want to direct you all to a couple of writers on fanfic, RozaBelikova-x and RoseLissaBelikova. As you can tell by their names, they're VA fans, and they're amazing. I'm currently in the process of reading their work in between writing my own stories and waiting for them to update :P But if you haven't already, you should definitely check them out :):)**

**APOV**

I looked from face to face. It was like the world was in slow motion as everyone continued to stare at Dylan.

"Sebastian, stay with Lily. Andre, Dylan, come with me." Rose said turning around.

"I'm not going anywhere until someone explains-" Dylan started, but one look from Rose and he closed his mouth, following without a sound.

We stood in the kitchen, Rose pacing, every now and then she would look up at Dylan and shake her head. Dylan stood there, obviously irritated, but he wasn't stupid enough to speak. But me, on the other hand, didn't know what to think or feel. After seeing Lily like that, I was scare for her; and the fact that Dylan saw worried me even more.

"Okay, here's the thing." Rose started. "Adrian is a spirit user. You know about them right?" she asked Dylan. He nodded his head and she continued. "Well it seems that another side effect of spirit is that if you have a child, they become spirit users as well."

Dylan frowned. "But Lily is a dhampir."

"It doesn't matter. She's a spirit using dhampir, with all the spirit powers and side effects. Not only that but her mum is a witch, and she inherited parts of that magic too."

"Witches don't exist... do they?" Dylan turned to me for an answer. I gave a quick nod, telling him it was all true.

Rose stopped pacing now and stood in front of Dylan, a serious face plastered on. "This isn't some gossip worthy news. This is dangerous. If people find out, they'll want to get to the bottom of why she has spirit. It would be a nightmare for her. So if you tell _anyone_, I will find you. I will hunt you down and I will hurt you. And when you beg me to kill you, I'll let you go, so you have to live with the pain and guilt. Do you understand?"

I could see Dylan swallow, sweat beading on his forehead. To say he was scared would be an underestimate. "I understand." he finally got out.

**LPOV**

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian sat beside me, stroking my hair. His eyes looked down at me, full of worry, compassion and fear for me.

I nodded, closing my eyes and pulling the blankets around me tighter. I had tried to speak when the others left, trying to call for Dylan to explain. But all the magic use had left me drained and my throat dry. It hurt to make the smallest of sounds.

His hand stopped for a moment. I opened my eyes to see what was wrong. "Lily, who were you talking to?" I rolled over, not wanting to talk, especially about that. His hand pulled on my shoulder, rolling me over to look at him. "Tell me. Was someone here?"

I nodded.

"Who was here?" he asked, his hand stroking my hair once again.

Before I could answer the front door slammed closed, both of us turning to see who was here.

There stood mum and dad, their eyes on Mr. Drozdov and me.

"Who the hell are you?" mum asked, the use of the word 'hell' emphasizing how shocked she was.

Dad on the other hand looked more pissed then shocked. "And what the hell are you doing with our daughter?"

**RPOV**

I heard the front door slam, and moved back to the living room. We had forgotten to tell Lily that Adrian had left to welcome Lissa, Christian and Sydney. He was going to show Lissa and Christian to their room before bringing Sydney here. But with everything that had happened, it had slipped my mind to tell her.

"And what the hell are you doing with our daughter?" Adrian asked Sebastian.

I turned to look at the teacher. His hand on Lily's hair as he sat next to her on the mattress. I honestly thought it was innocent, but then again, Adrian hadn't been there to see Lily before. And well I couldn't see everything Adrian could.

I took a step in between the two pairs, my eyes on Adrian. "You should show Sydney to your room. It's late, and everyone should go back to sleep."

With that everyone found a place to rest, leaving me to stay up and keep an eye on Lily, who was curled up on the mattress blankets piled on top of her. Sebastian was on the couch, rolled over facing Lily. It took him a bit longer to fall asleep. It was obvious he was worried about Lily. _I wonder... _Dylan was sleeping on the ground by the mattress. It seemed that his feeling for her hadn't changed, even though he was obviously cautious about what she could do. Adrian was on the lazy boy chair again, though he tossed and turned for most of the night.

I leaned against the wall, feeling tired and drained. I missed being Lissa's guardian. Without our bond I worried about her more. I never knew if she was in danger or needed me, so I usually tried to stay by her side. But when I got the call to come help Lily I couldn't say no.

Dimitri and I couldn't' have children together. It was one of the negatives of being in a dhampir-dhampir relationship. So I found my bond with Lily helped heal the gap that couldn't be filled. I was like her fun Aunt. I worried about her, knowing what spirit's like.

I just hoped she didn't turn out like Lissa, or Adrian... or any of the others.

**LPOV**

I sat at the table with Sebastian, Rose, and my dad. I wasn't sure how dad convinced mum to go out, but she had left the apartment about ten minutes ago, leaving me with three people full of questions.

"Rose told me what happened." dad said before taking a sip of his coffee.

I avoided looking at any of them; instead I concentrated on stirring my pear and jasmine herbal tea. It's not that I felt guilty or anything, it's just that I didn't want them to think I was crazy.

"You can trust us Lily." Rose began. "We're just worried. Ever since you came here, i's like your spirit has gotten worse."

"I know." I mumbled.

"Who were you talking to?" I looked up at Sebastian, startled. He hadn't spoken since last night before mum and dad came back.

Rose seemed to have caught on to what he asked. "Was someone here last night? Did you see someone?"

Swallowing I decided to tell them, though I was sure they were going to think I was crazy. "Victor Dashkov." I looked away from them, stirring my tea once more.

"Vic-Victor Dashkov?" Rose stumbled over her words.

"But he's dead." dad noted.

I shrugged. "I saw him when I went out into the woods. Then last night when I woke up, he was here."

"But he's a ghost. Nothing dead can pass the wards."

Rose tensed at my father's words. "Do you think the wards are down?"

_"No they're still up. They're just a little weak." _I jumped at the sight of Victor. He sat at the table with the four of us, looking bored.

"How are they weak?" I asked him. The others turned to look at the seat where Victor was, but obviously couldn't see him.

He shrugged. _"My guess would be from all the spirit you've been using. I could feel it from the other side of the wards. It was like the more you used it, the weaker it got. So when you showed up by the edges, I took advantage of your weakened sate and attached myself to you. Now I can come and go inside the wards, as long as I stick with you; if not I get pushed out."_

I ignored the fact that he was now attached to me. "Can anything else get in?"

He shook his head. _"Unless another spirit decides to latch on to you too."_

"Lily, is he here?" dad asked, they were watching me as I spoke to Victor.

I nodded, but continued my conversation with Victor. "How weak is it?"

_"I suggest you stay away from the forest if you're planning on doing anymore magic."_

"What's he saying?" I could tell Rose was a little nervous that it was Victor I was talking to, but she wouldn't keep that from doing her guardian duty.

"The wards are still up but they're weak. My spirit affected them. He says I should stay away from the woods when using magic."

"Now ask him why he's here." dad asked, his protective father voice in action.

I looked at Victor, who just grinned. What was I supposed to do? It's not like I could tell them Victor Dashkov the evil mastermind was now attached to me. They would freak.

"Lily?" Sebastian's hand rested on mine. I looked up into his eyes and he smiled encouragingly.

"I don't know." I said, pulling my hand away and standing up. "Look I'm going to go find Dylan. I need to talk to him." I told them before walking away.

"Lily, wait." Mr. Drozdov called, following me to the living room before I could leave. I stopped and turned to look at him, waiting for whatever he had to say. "Don't worry about your spirit lessons today. We'll do them tomorrow."

I gave a quick nod, shrugging at the same time. "Sounds cool." with that, I left the apartment.

**So who thinks Dylan is going to freak out and never talk to Lily again? But who thinks he'll get over it? And of course then there's the chance this will make him like her even more. I mean he's been stuck to her like glue, it's like nothing will scare him away! :P**

**Or maybe if he rejects her, she'll run to Andre, asking him to forgive her so they can be friends again? Though I'm pretty sure most of you want them to be more then friends... if you know what I mean ;)**

**And with that, here it goes... I'm going to ask the big question!... What team are you on? Team Andre? Team Dylan? Or Team Sebastian? :P**

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	19. Tell Me

**So I just wanna say… whoa! The amount of Andre fans didn't really surprise me, but Sebastian? I thought one or two of you would like him; but apparently I was wrong. And what about poor Dylan? No fans for him?**

**But either way it looks like the majority are on Team Andre… but what team is Lily on?**

**LPOV**

I walked around the school, looking for Dylan, hoping he wouldn't be made... or scared of me. Everyone knows that magic is a sore subject around here. Spirit used to be feared, and if it wasn't for Lissa and my dad, people would still be cautious of it.

Only a handful of people know about my mum being a witch, and that there are other's out there. But if you were to ask anyone who didn't already know, they would laugh at the thought of there being magic that wasn't Moroi.

But a dhampir witch with spirit magic? That was ludicrous. It was unheard of, unthinkable. It would be an abomination.

"Are you looking for me?" I spun on my heels, coming face to face with Dylan.

We stood outside of the male dhampir dorms. He had changed his clothes, trading his grey shirt and faded jeans for a black tee with a 'v' neck line, dark grey jeans and a burgundy hoodie.

My mum had given me a cream coloured dress with pink and blue flowers embroidered on it. She had bought me the dress, and a few other things, so I was lucky I wouldn't have to walk around in my dress from last night. Though I still wore my heels and leather jacket.

"Um, yeah." I said nervously, unable to look him in the eyes.

He took a few steps forward, his finger resting under my chin, pushing it up so I would look at him. "Say it. Say whatever is on your mind." he didn't grin, or smile, or frown. His face was straight, giving away no emotions. I had no idea if he was angry, or scared, or betrayed, or worried. I was getting nothing from him; and I was too tired to try and look at his aura.

I took a step back, pushing his hand away from me, glaring at him. The fact that he was giving me no emotions, made my blood boil. "Fine, you wanna know what I'm thinking? You wanna know what I'm _feeling_? I feel like a freak. And it's like the one guy who liked me for me, someone who I could be myself without the magic; hates me because now he knows what I really am. I'm not a dhampir. I'm not a Moroi. I'm not a human. I'm a freak. I _feel_ like Strigoi have a better chance of being liked then I do, if people knew what I really am.

"And what makes it worse is that it's getting harder and harder to hide what I am. The spirit keeps taking over, taking over me and my life. Every time I use it I end up drained and useless. My body can't handle it. And it shows. People know I've been sick. They know something's up. And when they figure it out, I'll be a lab rat. Something they can poke and prod."

When I was done, I was left standing their, panting and shaking with the rage and fear I had built up. I couldn't even look at Dylan without hating myself. _If I can't stand me... then he must hate me._

Suddenly his hands were holding my waist, holding me firmly but carefully. He pulled me closer to him so we were chest to chest.

I looked up then, and found his eyes dark and clouded with lust and passion. There was no hate, no fear, no rejection. Right there I could see how he really felt and what he really wanted. And what he wanted was me.

His lips pressed against mine, hungry and needing. I melted against him, moaning as he pulled me closer. I could feel myself getting worked up as his lips worked on mine, his hands holding my tighter. His tongue brushed against my lips and I moaned, ready to welcome it in.

"Mr. South, Miss Ivashkov."

Dylan's lips left mine, though he kept me close. He turned his body slightly to look at the teacher; the move causing a lump in his pants to rub against me. "Mr. D." Dylan gave a curt nod, grinning towards Mr. Drozdov.

Sebastian's eyes were glued on me. Well rather how close Dylan was to me. I tried to ignore the guilty feeling replacing the hunger I had been feeling for Dylan a moment ago. But it was like a gnawing feeling eating at my stomach, forbidding me to ignore it.

"I suggest you move along Mr. South. Before I decided to send you to the headmistress." Sebastian's voice was filled with venom and I thought I could sense a hint of jealousy.

Dylan let go of me, causing my gaze to leave Sebastian. Looking up at Dylan, he smirked before leaning down and placing a kiss on the corner of my mouth. "I'll see you around Princess." he winked before walking off.

Once he was gone, and Sebastian and I were completely alone, I turned back to the teacher. "Are you going to lecture me? Send me to the headmistress's office?" I was nervous but a little angry as well.

"No."

"No?"

He shrugged. "No."

My jaw dropped. "Are you gonna tell me off, give me a warning? Send me to my dorm?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Well then what are you going to do?" I snapped.

He thought about it for awhile. Looking at me without speaking. Those few minutes were like a life time for me. Watching, waiting. It was torture and paradise at the same time.

Since the first day I had tried to ignore my feelings for Mr. Drozdov. But after last night, it was impossible. I remembered the way he smelt, like cinnamon and vanilla beans. I remember how soft his shirt was; as my fingers had held on to them tightly hoping he would never let me go. His voice whispering sweet words in my ear to calm me, like music that made my heart sing. It hurt to know all these things and never be able to act on them.

I guess that's why I hadn't really given much thought about what I was doing with Dylan.

It's not that I didn't enjoy being with him, whether I was his girlfriend, or whatever this was. But it wasn't perfect. It wasn't complete. But for now, he was what I needed. If I couldn't have Mr. Drozdov... then I had to be with someone.

"I'm going to take you to the gym. We're going to sit down and talk. About your parents. About Andre. About Rose. About Victor. And about Dylan." he started. "We'll talk about your dhampir future. We'll talk about your Moroi magic. Heck we'll even talk about your witch magic. I'll stay there with you, listening to whatever you want to talk about. I don't care if it's school drama or random small talk. But no matter what we talk about, by the end of it all, we'll understand you a little better. And hopefully that means we'll understand your spirit magic." he smiled, so sweet and patient.

_We'll talk..._ the words echoed in my mind.

No one had ever really sat and let me talk before. I mean I could never tell my mum about my magic because she could never find out about it. I could never tell my dad or Andre about boy drama because he's so protective. I could never talk to Rose or Dimitri about my dhampir problems because it made me feel guilty. Lissa, Jill and Eddie were always so busy; and Christian would never understand.

So the thought of being able to talk to Sebastian made me feel so happy and free.

"I'd like that." I smiled back before we headed off towards the gym.

**APOV**

"So how's Lily?"

I sat in one of the living rooms, reading a book, trying to calm down. After Rose sent Dylan and me away, I couldn't stop thinking about Lily. And the fact that she hadn't forgiven me yet; well that stung.

I looked up from my book to see Ivy walking in. She sat down on the other end of the sofa, pulling her feet up and tucking them under her. She had rings under her eyes, obviously from lack of sleep. When we found Lily I had sent Ivy a text telling her where we all were. It had been past curfew by then so she couldn't come join us.

"I don't know." I sighed, putting the book on the ground. "She was a mess last night. And then this morning she wouldn't talk… or even look, at anyone. She was so scared."

"What's wrong with her?"

Those simple words. I knew Ivy didn't mean anything insulting; it was just a question. But when I thought about all people who would point and say that to Lily when they find out about her; it made my blood boil.

"There's nothing wrong with her." I tried my best not to let my anger show through my words.

Ivy moved closer, determined and unconvinced. "I know there's something wrong. All those infirmary visits. And now this. Is she sick? Does she need help?" I looked up at her and saw genuine worry. "I know there's something you've both been keeping from me. I mean why would Rose be here if it wasn't something serious? So please, tell me what's going on."

I was stuck. On one hand the words were hanging off my tongue ready to be spilt. I knew Ivy wasn't going to judge. I knew she would never hurt Lily. But I also knew it wasn't my secret to tell.

_What do I do?_

**Hey so after last chapters question I was wondering… do you think Ivy deserves a little love? And if so who?**

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	20. Reading Thoughts

**LPOV**

We entered the gym. Mr. Drozdov walked to the middle of the room taking a seat on the floor with his legs crossed. I reluctantly followed. The walk to the gym had been quiet, allowing my thoughts to build.

I wasn't sure what he expected from this talk. It's not like all my problems can be fixed in a couple of minutes... or hours, however long this was going to take.

"Are you just going to stand there?" he smirked, looking up at me.

I rolled my eyes and sat across from him, folding my legs like he did with his. "Now what?"

With an amused sigh he answered. "Now we talk."

We started talking about simple thing. At first I was a little awkward, talking about our hobbies and random little things. I found out that besides teaching, reading and writing, Sebastian liked to travel. He wanted to go everywhere and see everything.

"Seriously?" he laughed once I told him I like dancing.

I laughed too. "Yeah. I mean, I like the fast body moving dancing. Not the kind of dances I have to do at royal parties." We fell silent after that, an awkward feeling overcoming me.

"What's it like?" he asked out of the blue.

I looked up at him with question. "What, what like?"

"Being royal-"

I cut him off giving him a knowing look. "You're a Drozdov. You know what it's like."

But he just shook his head. "I may be a Drozdov, but I'm a Moroi. Life _must_ be different for you. I mean whet if all the Ivashkovs that are older then you die… you'll become a really princess. But you're a dhampir, so does that change things? And what about the fact that Strigoi want to kill off the royal blood lines? Does that mean you have a target on your back? I mean, it can't be like a normal dhampir's life. Am I right?"

I simply nodded. "For one I've got one group of people that are intrigued by me, they treat me like something precious, a once in a life time thing. But then there are the people- especially other Ivashkov's- that want to keep me hidden. It's like they think I'm an embarrassment."

"Just because your mum's a human?"

"Well…" I started, "She's not just a human, she's an alchemist. Since she got together with my father she had to go under the protection of the Queen, the alchemists haven't been as willing to help the Moroi. In fact they're more likely to join those crazy sun tribe guys that like to kill Strigoi, Moroi or dhampirs."

Though out of everything I said he had only heard one thing. "Your mum is under the protection of the Moroi Queen, to make sure she doesn't get hurt or taken by the Alchemist- who just so happen to be the group of people she comes from?" I nodded slowly in response. "So that means you're under protection as well?"

"No." I answered. "I mean they don't know who I am, let alone that I exist. So unless someone has told them about it, I'm fine."

He stood up suddenly. "That's the thing, you don't know if they know. So you could be getting hunted by Strigoi and the Alchemists, and you would have no clue." He looked at me anger in his eyes, thought it was for me not to me. "Yet your parents let you leave the safety of the Court to come to a school where Strigoi have broken into before. Not only that, but your magic has weakened the wards, so you're in even more danger."

I stood and placed a gentle hand on his upper arm. "Do you really think I would be here if it wasn't safe? Do you think Adrian Ivashkov would let me do something he didn't agree with? Do you think Dimitri and Rose would let me leave their sights? Do you think the Queen wouldn't have stopped me? What about Jill? Don't you think she would have rejected my enrollment form if she thought it wasn't safe?

"And besides, I'm a dhampir. It's not like I can't defend myself. I'm the best in my class. _And_ I have my magic-" he went to cut in but I continued. "Sure it's a little rough around the edges… but I have you to help me with that." I smiled reassuringly at him.

"And you have Dylan. And Andre." He looked at me with concern then.

I turned away, letting my hand drop from his arm. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"You think I'm reckless for dating Dylan. And you think I'm an idiot for ignoring Andre." I said, looking over my shoulder. I knew I was right, but I had to see his reaction to make sure.

He nodded and grinned. "You sure you can't read minds too?"

I rolled my eyes. "If I could read minds then I would be more messed up then I already am. My thoughts are enough of a headache thank you very much." I chuckled.

"You know, you're amazing."

I turned on my heels then, my eyes wide. "What did you just say?"

"You're amazing." He shrugged as if it were no big deal.

_Oh my, God._ I thought to myself as a blush crept over my chest and cheeks. Once again, my feelings for him made themselves known.

I could remember the way he held me in his arms last night, protecting me. The feel of his shirt as I clung to him. I remembered how he smelt, like cinnamon and something I realized only came from him. The way his voice whispered sweet nothings to me, calming me, telling me I wasn't alone. I remember feeling him heart beat against me, how I wanted to feel it rhythm forever. It was then that I had realized I loved him… well at least as close as I can get to loving someone with really knowing them.

And when I had woken up to him lying by the mattress, his hand out for me, it only made my heart urn for him more.

But of course I couldn't share any of this with him. I couldn't share it with anyone. He was my teacher. Feeling like these could ruin his life. And what if he didn't share the same feelings?

All of these thought ran through my mind a\in a matter of second, but it felt like hours. When I finally looked up at him his eyes were wide, as if I had spoken aloud.

I mentally kicked myself then. _Of course he heard._ I groaned. _He can read minds._ "I gotta go." I said aloud, before turning away to leave.

"Lily, wait." He called after me.

I turned to look at him then. "You wanna know why I'm with Dylan? Because if I'm with hi, at least I feel enough so I can ignore the gut feeling telling me to go to you instead." With that I walked off, going to find my boyfriend once more; because the guilt eating away at me could only go away by being with him.

**Short chapter today guy :( I almost didn't upload, but then I thought this would be enough to give you guys instead of leaving you hangin' for another day…**

**Oh and be kind with the reviews… I don't want you to hate me for the crappy ending and how she left it with Sebastian. :P**

**I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	21. Don't Worry About the Consequences

**I know it's been over a week since I updated, and I'm truly sorry. I've been going through a lot outside of my fanfiction get away world, and have found myself too distracted and busy to actually write anything. So unfortunately this will be one of the shorter chapters, but to make up for it there will be a special guest :):)**

**BaMbY**

**RPOV**

"Lissa?" I knocked on the door to the apartment Lissa and Christian would be staying in while at the school. It was specifically designed for who ever was the king or queen at the time. All Moroi schools, motels, holiday resorts, everywhere the queen could stay, there was a room just for her- or him if there's a king.

The door swung open revealing my best friend, grinning from ear to ear. I squealed and threw my arms around her, hugging her as if I hadn't seen her for years. Being away from Lissa was hard, especially after our bond had broken all those years ago. I constantly worried about her.

"I missed you too Rose." she laughed hugging me back.

When we stepped back from each other, we couldn't stop smiling. "So you gonna invite me into the royal suite?"

Lissa just rolled her eyes and took a step to the side so I could go in. It was beautiful, everything decorated with neutral colours, with hints of gold throughout the room. It was stunning.

"Wow, a girl could get used to this. Speaking of which. Where is lover boy?" I grinned, throwing myself onto the long cream velvet couch.

Lissa just rolled her eyes. "He went to go find Andre. Apparently our son's too cool to come see his parents." she sighed, sitting next to me.

"He's just going through a rough time." I shrugged.

This got Lissa's attention. "That's right," she said, turning so she faced me properly. "You're around him almost twenty-four seven. So how is he?"

"Actually, I'm hardly ever around him." I corrected.

She tilted her head to the side with a quizzical look on her face. "But you're with Lily..."

"They had a fight."

"Oh... what happened?"

I shrugged. "I think it would be best if you asked your son that. I don't want to get involved with the school drama... okay so I do, but I really don't understand what's going on with those two." I laughed.

The front door closed before I heard Christian's familiar voice. "I know that laugh." he sighed as he came around the corner. "Oh course, you're here." he pretended to be disappointed, but he couldn't keep it up. Soon enough the smirk he had been trying to hide, forced its way on to his lips.

"Nice to see you too, Chris-"

Another person came around the corner and I froze.

"Dimitri?"

He stood there, tall and handsome, like the first day I saw him. I swear each time I lay my eyes on him; I fell in love with him over and over again. Every time I found something new to love.

He smiled sweetly, not moving towards me. "Roza."

That Russian accent was all I need. "We'll see you guys later." I said before pushing myself off of the couch and practically dragging Dimitri out of the room.

I honestly didn't care if I was staying in Lily's room. At that moment, that was where I was taking my Russian God. I didn't want to be away from him for one more second.

**LPOV**

I continued to walk around the school, unable to actually stop. If I did it was like the world started spinning. I couldn't stand properly, so I would jus keep walking.

I wasn't having a spirit episode, no I was just stressed. My teacher who can read minds just found out I like him. My parents are at my school. My boyfriend knows I'm a freak. I have a ghost attached to me. And I can't seem to get control of my magic.

_But hey, this is normal teenage stuff- not the sarcasm__._I rolled my eyes, kicking a rock as I kept walking.

Suddenly I wasn't alone. "_You're boring."_ was all Victor said before he sighed.

I rolled my eyes again, sighing. "Don't you have something better to do? I'm not in the mood to listen to you."

"_That's no way to treat a friend."_ He grinned.

"You're not my friend." I was going to make sure he understood that. He was just a pain I didn't know how to get rid of; nothing else.

He shrugged. "_Just think. You're the only one who can see me. I can keep secrets, talk to you, give you advice. Isn't that what friends do?_"

"You're not my friend." I repeated.

He chuckled to him self. "_Just wait. There'll come a time when you'll be glad I'm around. Spirit doesn't just ruin your mind. Soon you'll have scared all your friends away and I'll be the only one left."_ and with that he disappeared.

**APOV**

Ivy had been waiting patiently for me to answer her question. I knew if I told her the truth, Lily would kill me. But it wasn't just Lily's secret. Keeping that kind of information from people also meant no one could know about _my_ spirit. And I needed someone to talk to.

So I decided to tell her everything. I just knew I could trust her.

"Lily's parents aren't exactly your run of the mill parents." I started. "Her dad is a spirit user, like my mum. And her mum is a witch- before you ask question, yes they exist. And well when I was born I received some of my mum's spirit magic. So I'm a spirit and fire user. And well Lily... she's a spirit using dhampir."

I looked up at Ivy, hoping she wouldn't think I'm nuts, or laugh at me, or react at all really. I just hoped she stay silent and let it all soak in before dropping the subject. Instead she started asking questions.

"Can she compel?"

"Yes."

"Can she control other elements like other spirit users?"

"Yes. But she's not very good at it."

"Spirit makes people go insane. Will she be okay?"

"We don't know. She's the first dhampir with magic so we'll have to wait and see I guess."

"Does anybody else know?" that was the question that stopped me. For some reason I didn't want her to know that Dylan knew. It wasn't like he was told on purpose; I mean we couldn't just let him go around tell people he saw Lily use magic. So we had to explain.

"Andre." Ivy pressed for me to answer.

I sighed. "Eddie, Jill, my parents, her dad, Rose, Dimitri and... Dylan."

"Dylan? Seriously?"

**I know it was a stupid ending, but I had to finish it there or you'd have to wait another two days before I'd be able to update. Once again I'm sorry I haven't updated lately.**

**So how do you think Ivy's going to react to the news that Dylan was told first?And what about Lily? How will she react when she finds out Rose and Dimitri have done the deed in her room? Or when she finds out Ivy now knows? What will happen next?**

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	22. Out and About

**APOV**

"Dylan? Dylan knew before me?" Ivy got of the couch and started pacing. "I can't believe you told him before you told me. I thought we were friends. I thought you hated him. And anyway, how can you trust him with this? He's bound to go and tell the first person he sees." She snapped.

"It wasn't me that told him. It was Rose. Lily had an episode and he kinda saw he do magic. It wasn't like we could just tell him some bulls**t lie, and then drop the subject. He _saw_ her." I got up and grabbed her shoulders, stopping her from pacing so she had to look up at me. "I swear if I had a choice I would have made sure he never found out. I can't stand the thought of him tell someone about her." I sighed, running my hands through my hair nervously.

Ivy looked into my eyes, searching for something. I guess she was just looking to see if I was lying. Or maybe she was trying to see how bad I felt about all of this. But whatever she was looking for, she must have found it.

She nodded, stepping away. "So she's having a hard time because of all this spirit crap?"

I nodded taking a seat once again. "It's why she was in the infirmary. It's why Rose is here."

"I think we should do something to get her mind of things." She started to pace once more. But this time she seemed excited, instead of angry.

"Do something? Like what?"

She shrugged. "Well I mean her family's here. Blood and not blood. Why don't we all go out shopping? We can go to the movies. Have dinner out. Be back before dark. It'll be great. Plus with Dimitri, Rose, and Lily I'm sure you and the other Moroi will be safe." She smiled, getting more excited by the second.

"Who do you think should come?" I asked. Honestly I thought this was a crazy idea. I mean taking a bunch of Moroi and inexperienced dhampirs out in the real world with short notice? Kinda seems stupid to me.

"Rose and Dimitri of course. Then there'll be you, me, Lily… probably Dylan too now that they're an item." She groaned. "But Adrian and Sydney can come to. They can spend sometime with Lily. And your parents can come. I know that's a bit risky with your mum. But we could ask." She shrugged once more. "So what do you thing?"

I wanted to laugh. I wanted to tell her she was crazy for even thinking any of the adults would agree to something so risky. I mean especially if she's think of taking royal Moroi out. But there was a part of me that understood where she was coming from. I knew Lily deserved something like this. She had been going through so much; why not give her a treat like this? And anyway today was our only chance. Tomorrow her parents and my parents would be going back

"Let's do it."

**LPOV**

I headed for my dorm. After looking for Dylan for what felt like hours, I gave up. I was tired and just wanted to sleep. Of course when I waked into my room I hadn't expected to find Dimitri pulling his pants on standing in the middle of my room.

"Ummm… what are you doing in here?" I asked him slamming the door behind me.

"I found a chocolate bar. I think its Lily's but she won't mind… oh, you're here." Rose grinned sheepishly as she walked in the room from the bathroom, wearing nothing but Dimitri's shirt and a pair of short shorts.

"Yes, I am here. And yes I do mind. That's from my stash." I told her, shrugging my jacket off before throwing it onto my bed. Turning to Dimitri I gave him a pointed look, waiting for him to answer my question.

"We ah. I um." He looked over at Rose. "Help me?"

There were only a couple of people who could leave Dimitri speechless. Me and Rose. It was something I was quiet proud of, having the ability to make this strong god like man nervous and unsure.

Rose walked over to him, looking at me as if to say 'give me a break, please'. "We haven't seen each other in days. It shouldn't be hard to figure out what we did."

I rolled my eyes. "I know what you did. I want to know _why_, in _my_ room?"

She just shrugged, opening the chocolate bar. "I couldn't help myself." That only caused me to roll my eyes again.

Suddenly the door burst open. Ivy stood there looking excited and slightly out of breath. "I have been looking everywhere for you two." She told Rose and I.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting on my bed, folding my legs. In the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri. He was obviously unsure of what to do after being caught red handed.

"We just asked Jill if we could all go out for the day. She said as long as we have guardians with us then that should be fine." She grinned.

"You did what?" my jaw dropped. So much for sleeping all day.

She shrugged. "Andre and I thought you needed a break after the week you've had."

"Sounds fun." Rose smiled. "Who's going and when do we leave?"

…

Apparently they had organized the whole thing before even coming to Rose and me. And by organizing the whole thing I mean they told everyone and set up some guardians to come with us.

My parents were coming, with Dimitri, Eddie, Christian, Ivy, Andre, Dylan and two other guardians I didn't know the names of. They had hoped Lissa could come, but she refused, saying she had to talk with Jill anyway.

"So I hear you're going shopping."

I turned to see Sebastian walking towards our cars. He smiled at me, though it was an awkward and unsure smile, not one of his usual kind ones. I could tell he was acting this way because of what he had heard while reading my thoughts.

"Yeah." I shrugged, kicking some dirt while avoiding his gaze.

He stepped closer so there was hardly any space between us. "Jill asked me to go as well." He whispered so only I could hear. "To help make sure you control your spirit. It would be a great lesson opportunity."

"And what did you say?" I asked, finding it hard to keep my breathing steady as my heart raced. He was just so god damn close it was killing me.

"I told them it was up to you."

I looked up at him then, needing to search his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. "Why?"

"Because you and I both know what happened in the gym. And I know you're not ready to be near me. Even though you want to be near me. Even though _I_ want to be near you."

I gasped at his words. Was it true? Did he really care for me? But right now it didn't matter. People were waiting for me.

"I can't do this right now." I told him honestly. "We'll talk when I get back." He nodded, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "But I'm with Dylan, and you're my teacher. Nothing can happen between us." He nodded once more, his fingers caressing my cheek. "Even if I want to be with you, things are complicated."

"I'll quit."

"What?" my eyes went wide at his answer. "Why?"

He smiled his kind smile that made my heart melt. "Because if it's the only way I can be with you, then I'd rather loose it all and have you; then live the life I've had and never get the chance to hold you."

"Lily, come on." I heard Rose call. "There is a pair of shoe out there calling my name. Let's get going."

Sebastian took a step back, his hand falling from my cheek. "We'll talk."

"When I get back." I nodded before getting into one of the cars.

**RPOV**

I sat in the front car with Lily, Sydney, Adrian and Dimitri. Ivy and Dylan were in the last car with one of the other guardians. While Andre and Christian were with Eddie and the other guardian behind us.

Lily leaned against her mum's shoulder as they talked about everything they had been doing since she's gone to school. Watching them through the rear view mirror broke my heart. It made me think of what it would be like to have a daughter. What she would look like. If she would have my attitude or Dimitri's calm personality.

I felt a hand grab mine a squeeze reassuringly. Looking away from the mirror I turned to Dimitri. "I know." He looked at me with sadness before going back to driving.

"So what are you planning on buying me Adrian?" I asked hoping to distract myself.

He just scoffed. "I already have two ladies that rule my credit cards. I don't need another, thank you very much."

I just laughed. "Like I'll let you take me shopping without buying me anything."

Everyone laughed at that, and from there the ride seemed to be less painful as we all talked and had fun as if we had never been separated by Lily's schooling.

**LPOV**

"Oh my god." Dylan's jaw dropped to the ground when he saw the heels I was wearing. "How can you walk in those?"

I grinned as I looked down at the shoes. They were six inch high black ankle boots. A velvet material that looked sophisticated and stylish. They were comfy, though I was used to walking in shoes this high. Being so short I enjoy being able to wear crazy high shoes.

I shrugged. "I can run in them too."

He just shook his head and walked over to me. My cheek usually rested on his chest, but with these shoes I was only just shorter then him. "You're unbelievable." He chuckled, kissing my forehead. "God, I love you."

**Oh… um… what do you think Lily will say? Will she say it back? Will she reject him? Will she tell him about Sebastian?**

**Oh and by the way, the stories nearly finished… only a few more chapters left…**

**I hope you enjoyed don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	23. Uneasy and Queasy

**LPOV**

I froze. What did he just say?

There was a chuckle to my side. _"You should have said something. Your body is screaming 'run' now." _Victor grinned, standing behind Dylan.

I just smiled, an idea forming. "Go away Victor. Can't you see I'm busy?" I snapped my smiling fading.

Yes, I had freaked out that Dylan said he loved me. Yes I didn't feel the same why. Yes I wish it had been Mr. Drozdov who said it instead. And yes I felt bad about it. But I also knew there was no hope for Sebastian and me, and so I was going to go along with Dylan for as long as I could. I mean why be alone when you can be with your friend?

Dylan turned to see what I was looking at. "We're not alone?" he seemed curious but a little freaked out too.

I sighed and nodded. "I was hoping that since I was out of the school, he couldn't follow me."

"_On the contrary dear, now that you're out of the wards, I can walk around freely without being pulled back to you."_ Victor noted.

"Well then go bug someone who cares."

He sighed. _"You're the only one that can see me."_

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Dylan. "He's not going anywhere so let's just buy the shoes and go meet everyone else at the food court.

I had 'persuaded' Eddie to let me go off on my own. Of course I needed at least one person with me so they sent Dylan. No Moroi could go with me seeing as I wasn't a real guardian yet. And the actually guardians had to stick with the Moroi. So it was Ivy or Dylan, and I didn't really want to leave my boyfriend with my best friend; even though I wasn't talking to my best friend.

Dylan nodded and grabbed my hand. I quickly slipped the boots off before slipping my sneakers back on. They weren't the cutest shoes I owned but this was the real world with real threats.

"It's getting late, it'll be dark soon." Dylan noted. "Do you think we'll be just grabbing food and going?"

I shrugged. "Ivy had wanted to see a movie, but with all the shopping us girls did… and my dad… we ran out of time."

"There's always next time. And it is your birthday in a month or so, right?" he grinned.

I smiled and nodded. "My mum wants to take me home and have a big party with all of my friends." I told him excitedly.

"Me too?"

I pushed him playfully. "Of course, silly."

We finally got to the food court and met up with everyone. Apparently my mum had needed something and so she had gone off with Eddie and one of the other guardians.

"What'd you get?" Ivy and Rose asked at the same time.

I pulled out thee shoes. "Just a little somethin', somethin'" I grinned.

"Oh, gosh. They're gorgeous." Ivy grabbed one and looked at it with awe.

Rose grabbed the other and smirked. "Roomies share."

"Since when?" I scoffed.

"Since we have the same shoe size." She shrugged.

Dimitri came over to us, obviously worried. "We need to get going soon."

"What's the rush? We have plenty of guardians. There's no need to worry." Dylan shrugged.

Andre glared at him. "We told Jill we'd be back before dark. If we're not there by then, the chances of being let out again will be slim."

I rolled my eyes. "Like she could say no to her favourite nephew, best friend, brother in law, boyfriend, two best novices, and me."

"Hey, sorry we took so long. I wanted to grab Lissa and Jill something." Mum smiled politely as she met up with the rest of us.

Dimitri just smiled politely, he never seemed to get mad or annoyed at my mum. "It's fine. I was just saying we should head off soon. It'll be dark before we get there."

Eddie nodded, grabbing some of the bags. "You're right. Come on everyone. Let's go."

…

"You should have ridden with your parents." Ivy grinned.

I had decided to sit with her and Rose instead this time. Andrea, Christian and the two guardians I still didn't know the names of were in the middle car. Mum, dad, Dylan and Dimitri were in the back, while we were at the front.

I shrugged. "I hardly see you anymore. I just wanted to catch up." I smiled.

"Which mean's poor Rose doesn't get to be with her man." Ivy pouted dramatically before laughing.

Rose kept her eyes on the road as we drove through the forests. We were about twenty minutes away from the gates of the school.

Suddenly I started to feel light headed. "Rose, I'm not feeling too good. I think we should pull over." I mumbled, winding my window down. Looking out I could see darkness. Dimitri had been right about getting back after dark.

"_Don't stop._"

I looked over at the passenger seat to see Victor sitting there looking at me. "Why not? I'll be sick if we don't." I snapped.

"Lily?" Rose looked at me through the rear view mirror. "I'm stopping the car, okay?"

Victor looked at her alarmed. "_You can't. Tell her not too._"

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked as the car slowed before coming to a complete stop. I had though I would feel better as soon as we had stopped, but the queasy feeling just increased. I threw the door open and bolted for the nearest bush, throwing my guts up.

"_You need to get back in the car._" Victor stood behind me and it was like I could_ fell_ his nerves.

"What's wrong-?" I was cut off as I felt someone push me to the ground.

I looked up to see red eyes staring back at me.

**SPOV**

I sat on a bench by the entrance, waiting for Lily and the others to come back.

When they were late I started pacing, feeling an uneasy sensation growing in my stomach. It was like I could feel something was wrong.

"They're not back yet?" I looked up to see Jill and the queen heading my way.

I bowed before the queen. "Please, don't." she said in reply to my bow. "You've done so much for Lily, you're practically a friend." She smiled.

"You know?"

She nodded. "We spirit user's stick up for one another." She winked. That's right. She was a spirit user too. She had the healing ability, and could see auras.

"I wonder where they could be." Jill sighed, looking at the gates. "They're late."

"I'm sure they're fine." Vasilisa smiled reassuringly.

A thought occurred to me then. "How would we know? Eddie is head guardian and he's out there. How do we know if they're-"

Jill fell to the ground her eyes wide. I rushed over to her, falling to my knees to make sure she was okay. But she wouldn't respond. It was like she wasn't here.

"Mr. Drozdov, there's nothing you can do. Just step aside. If something's wrong she might hurt you by accident." Vasilisa said, holding my shoulder. I moved back, watching Jill as her eyes darted around, her face paling. Her body shook with fear, her eyes wide and brows furrowed.

Suddenly she shook her head before getting up, still looking scared and worried. "We need to collect all the guardians we can."

Looking between Vasilisa and Jill it was like they forgot I still stood there. "What's going on? What happened?"

Jill froze before pulling her gaze to me. "Lily and the others have been ambushed by Strigoi."

**Bam! What is going to happen? Who will survive? Will anyone die? O.M.G!**

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	24. Spirit Taking Over Part2

**LPOV**

As a guardian in training, we learn how to react when we see a Strigoi, almost immediately. Unfortunately, theory isn't exactly the same as the real deal.

Chaos seemed to form around me as Strigoi emerged from the woods, surrounding us. The adult guardians got straight to work, making sure the Moroi and students kept out of the way. I could even see Christian putting some on fire, while mum worked her magic to help protect us.

Ivy, Dylan and I made a barrier around my dad and Andre, keeping them in the car as we stood, ready to fight if we needed too.

Suddenly the car shock as there was a loud thud. I looked up to see a Strigoi on the top of the car. He snarled, and reached for us, going for me first.

He must have underestimated me because of my height. But that didn't exactly stop him from pulling me on top of the car and throwing my away from everyone.

I screamed as I sored through the air before crashing into the trunk of a tree and sliding to the ground. I could feel nothing but pain in my upper body from slamming into the tree, and I winced as I tried to get up.

Two hands grabbed me, pushing me against the tree. I barely had time to see red eyes and sharp teeth before I felt my neck being ripped open as the Strigoi bit into me.

"Lily!" Andre screamed.

I guess everyone else had been too busy to notice. Or maybe he just saw by accident seeing as I was a distance away from everybody now. But somehow he had seen me out of all the chaos, and just like that, looking at him over the Strigoi's body, I could see him hurl a fire ball at the monster that was slowly killing me.

The Strigoi screamed, letting me go, as the flames covered its entire body.

"Lily, here." I heard Rose yelled before I turned and caught the stake she had thrown me, plunging it into the withering Strigoi's heart.

Once it was dead, I went to move, but was grabbed from behind, my arm snapped in an awkward way before I was pushed against another tree.

From here I could see everything, and I knew we were out numbered. One of the unnamed guardians was already dead, while Ivy and Dylan had joined in the fight.

I heard the Strigoi sniff my neck, humming to itself. "You seem different." Its tongue ran over my wound and I shivered, the endorphins kicking in. "Better then any dhampir I've ever had before. Almost like a Moroi. Maybe even better." It was a man's voice I realized then. Of course its gender didn't matter.

I felt its teeth slid into my neck. There was no pain, no discomfort. If anything it felt nice. I found my eyes closing, as the Strigoi held me to the tree tighter, drinking greedily.

Now I've never been bitten before, and I'm not a fan of blood sharing… but there was something about the way the Strigoi was reacting to my blood. It was like he couldn't get enough, as if my blood was gold liquid. He pulled me to him, his hands exploring my body.

All dhampirs and Moroi know Strigoi drink and kill. There's no passion. There's no love. There's nothing there when they feed. But I swear, this guy was getting turned on by my blood… and I couldn't help but let him.

"Lily!"

I opened my eyes lazily, looking over to my mum who was fighting off a Strigoi. I watched her, noticing how she was pale and sweating. It was obvious she had no more strength to wield magic, and now she was just trying to survive. But she wouldn't last long.

And she didn't.

Her scream echoed through the woods and it was like cold water being thrown on me, pulling me out of the endorphin daze I was under.

Energy burned with in me. Electricity running through my veins. I reached up with my good arms, grabbing the Strigoi's head before pulling him over my shoulder, ripping my wound in the process but I didn't care.

His eyes went wide as he looked at me from the ground. But I just threw myself on him, pushing my hand through his chest, letting my magic burn his heart away.

I watched as he screamed and struggled underneath me. I watched as his red eyes burned bright before turning black, and ending as ash. I watched as his pale skin seemed to brown as if being out in the sun for too long, shriverling and drying. I watched as he died, my magic burning him from the inside out.

I didn't waste time. I pulled myself up, not caring about my bleeding neck. I stormed over to my mother, before slamming my foot on the ground. The earth shook, causing the Strigoi on top of my mum to look up at me. But before he could run, roots from where he stood burst through the ground, pushing through this skin, as a tree slowly grew where he stood. He screamed as his skin tore. He tried to pull at the roots, but they just cut his skin. And before I knew it, there was no more Strigoi, just a tree

Looking down at mum, her eyes were wide with fear and wonder. She hadn't known about my powers, so I didn't blame her really. But I didn't have time to explain. There were w\more to kill, and my magic still vibrated within me.

A Strigoi- a stupid one at that- ran to me, reaching for my neck. I grabbed his hand as he squeezed my neck, and just held his hand there. Yet I knew my magic was working the moment their eyes went wide just like the others.

I could feel a sudden cool ness wrap around me as if I was surrounded by water. I pulled the moisture out of the Strigoi. Taking away the water in his skin, his eyes, and his blood. Soon al there was left was a body, no longer holding me. Instead it just stood there like a clay statue.

I turned then and it seemed every dhampir, Moroi and Strigoi was watching me.

When the first Strigoi turned to run, I didn't move. So apparently they all thought it would be a good idea to run. Once the last one's back was facing me I pulled in as much energy as I could, taking in whatever my body would take in order for my magic to grow. Before I knew it I was wrapped in a thin tornado, the air circling around me.

Suddenly the Strigoi were being dragging along the ground towards me. Once they lay where they had stood before they ran, I released all my magic.

The sky roared as the clouds above rubbed together, sending hundreds of thin lightening bolts to the ground. Each strand hitting a Strigoi. I watched as the monsters shook violently as a number of bolts ran through there bodies. The smell of cooking flesh filled the area, as the Strigoi were killed by the lightening.

When the last of them fell, the lightening seized, and everything was back to normal… well almost.

Looking around I could see at least thirty dead Strigoi, as well as the bodies of the two guardians I hadn't know the names of. Mum stood with dad as he healed her neck, both of them watching me. Rose and Dimitri stood ready to attack, while Eddie was on the ground injured. Dylan still stood by the car, though he had a fair amount of cuts and bruises. While Andre stood over Ivy's body.

_Ivy's body…_

**Yep, I just did that!**

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	25. Decisions

**LPOV**

I ran past everyone before I fell to my knees by her body. "Is she okay? Is she alright? What happened?" I reached for her body, but was pulled away.

"Don't." I looked up to see Dimitri holding me back. "You've used too much already. If you try to heal her, you'll end up hurting yourself." He whispered, pulling me away.

I could feel tears run down my cheek as I struggled against his grasp. "But she needs me!" I begged, watching as Andre just knelt by her, holding her hand.

Suddenly she sat up, gasping for breath. Her eyes landing on Andre. "What just happened?"

"_She's shadow kissed now._" Victor answered, even though I was the only one who could hear. He walked over to me from where he stood by a dead Strigoi.

"What about me?" I asked. "What happened to me?" I cried, looking at him desperately, hoping for some kind of an answer.

He just shook his head with sympathy. "_You my dear… I have no clue what happened…_"

**SPOV**

We found the group a short ways away done the road. They hadn't even been that far from the gates. Most seemed in okay condition, except for Eddie and Lily.

Eddie had three broken rips and a dislocated shoulder, but that was nothing compared to Lily.

She had a gash on her neck from where she had been bitten. She had a concussion, and spinal fraction. Her arm was broken in five different places and two broken rips as well. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises, and she had lost a lot of blood.

When we got them all back to school, Adrian, Vasilisa, Andre and myself all worked on trying to heal her. Eddie insisted we care for her first, so the doctors handled him.

But it was like her body rejected the magic.

"Why won't it work?" Adrian asked frantically. He had hardly a scratch on him, but I suppose that's because Sydney had protect him the whole time.

"Could it be because of what she did?" Andre whispered.

Rose and Dimitri had filled as in about what had happened. They had told us how it was like she called on all the elements to help her kill them. And then she had fried them with lightening to finish them all off.

Never had I ever heard of someone using such a magnitude of magic like that before. And she was a dhampir, so I didn't know how her body would react to all that energy. She had passed out before Jill, Vasilisa, myself and the other guardians had arrived, but Dimitri told us she had seemed fine- except for talking to herself. She had simply collapsed with exhaustion.

I shrugged. "It could be any-"

Lily sat up, looking around frantically as she panted and her body shook. "Where am I?" she cried, looking at each face with uncertainty.

"Lily?" Adrian reached for her and she flinched back.

"Am I dead?" she cried.

But Adrian just shook his head. "You're fine. You're okay." He smiled reassuringly. Lily nodded slowly before letting Adrian wrap her up in a hug.

"We should let her rest." Vasilisa told Andre and I before the three of us left.

**LPOV**

After getting the all clear, I was allowed to leave the infirmary, my dad never leaving my side. He held my hand, and kissed my forehead whenever there was a pause in whatever we were doing. By the time I left, it was daylight once again.

"You should go sleep. You must be exhausted." I told him as we headed for the commons.

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you. I thought I'd lost you back then. And anyway your mum wants to see you." He smiled.

I tried to smile back but I was suddenly overcome by nerves. Mum had been absent while I had been in the infirmary. Only dad had been allowed to come around. Once I was all healed- well as healed as I could get- Lissa healed Eddie and everyone left to go to bed.

I hadn't seen anyone other then my dad so far.

They did a pretty good job healing me, but my body had rejected the magic at first, so I still had cuts and bruises, and my arm was in a sling as the bone was still broken though not as bad and only in one place.

As we walked into the dinning hall I felt all eyes turn to me. No one knew about the magic stuff, but somehow it had gotten around that I had killed a few Strigoi- even if I had actually killed about twenty or so.

We moved to the table where my friends sat. Ivy and Andre together, Christian and Lissa next to them. My mum, Rose and Dimitri on the other side. Though Jill, Eddie and Dylan were nowhere to be seen.

I took a seat next to Ivy, grabbing her hand. I remembered everything, from being sick, to seeing her come back to life. And I still shook with fear at the thought of her lifeless body.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, holding my hand, and squeezed my hand.

I let out a small laugh. "I should be asking you that question." I smiled at her. "You're the one that… you know…" my smiling falling at the memory.

She shrugged. "Good as new I guess." She smiled.

"So you know everything?" I asked her, nervous and a little scared of rejection.

She looked at Andre and they shared a look before she turned back to me. "Rose and Dimitri explained it to me on the way back."

"_She's lying._" Victor stood beside me at the end of the table. "_And you know she's lying. That look they shared, that's the same look Lissa and Rose used to share._"

I listened to him but didn't reply. After last night I came to realize he was actually, somewhat, of a friend. I mean he did try to save me and everything. So if he decided to tell me stuff, then I'll listen. But no one else needs to know.

"_I see you're learning. Good, you'll need me._" He walked around to stand by my parents. "_You know you can trust me. And like I said, soon I'll be the only one here._"

"I'm fine. Sore, but fine." I smiled back.

Mum cleared her throat and we all turned to her. "I'm glad you're all here actually. Adrian and I spoke last night on the way back. And we've decided it would be best if Lily comes back to court." She announced.

There were a number of gasps, and even Victor looked outraged. I guess he could only get past one set of wards; the Court wards would be too strong.

"Why?" I asked, feeling betrayed that they decided this without me.

Mum sighed. "I would have never let you eave if I had know about… what you can do." She stated.

"But I'm fine. You saw me. If anything I saved everyone. I've got control now. I can handle this." I argued, begging for them to understand. But the just shook their heads.

"We'll be leaving this afternoon. That'll give you enough time to say goodbye and pack your things." Mum said before getting up and leaving.

I turned to dad, waiting for his response as I fumed with anger. "I'll see you later." Was all he said before he got up and followed her.

Christian and Lissa stood, turning to me. "I'll go talk to them. Maybe I can get them to change their minds." Lissa said before they followed as well.

I sighed and rested my head on the table. I could feel Andre and Ivy watching me, not speaking, just waiting. "What am I going to do? I'll never be able to keep control without Mr. Drozdov's help."

"I thought-"

I cut Ivy off. "I lied. I had control last night because of the love I felt for my love, and the fear of loosing her. But now? I can hardly see an aura." I sighed.

"Do you want us to help? Maybe I can compel them-" Andre started, but I just shook my head.

I stood, refusing to look at them. "I'm going to go for a walk. I need to clear my mind."

Walking out to the court yard I closed my eyes and inhaled the smell of the grass and fresh air. It was rare to be outside in the sun these days. Yesterday we went out while it was daylight, sure. But we didn't get to actually enjoy the sun.

"How are you?"

I sighed, recognising Dylan's voice. "Tired, sore, and angry."

"So they told you…"

I spun on my heels to look at him. "Who told me what?" he just gave me a look that told me he already knew. "You were ridding in their car weren't you?"

He nodded. "They don't whisper as quietly as they think." He shrugged, moving towards me. "So what are you going to do?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Go. I mean there's nothing I can do. If I argue then they'll never let me leave Court." I answered honestly. It was true, the harder I fought, the longer it would be before they let me come back. And I couldn't have then keeping me t Court for too long. I had friends here now. I was finally becoming the person I was meant to be.

He kissed the top of my head. "You want to be a guardian right? I mean I see the way you train, the way you fight. And last night, you were amazing, the way you killed all those Strigoi."

"I want to be a guardian more then anything in the world."

He stepped back; looking at me with a seriousness I never knew he was capable of showing. "Then come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me. I'm leaving tonight. I was planning this before I met you, but you were the reason I stayed. Now that you're going, I don't want to be without you." He started, holding my hands with a desperation that matched mine; though it was for a different reason. "We can move to Las Vegas. My Moroi cousin owns on of the casinos. He said as long as I work there during the days, I can live in one of the hotel rooms for free.

"Don't you get it? We'll be free. You can use your magic without having to hide it from people around you. No one will know who we are. We'll live for the moment, hunting Strigoi at night and enjoying the sun during the day. No rules. No restrains. Just you and me."

I looked up at him, my eyes wide. I couldn't believe what he was suggesting. Just drop everything and go? I had friends here. Family, loved ones, a life.

But I was leaving my friends. I was angry with my family. And that small reminder of what mum and dad had just told me seemed to make my anger boil inside.

I couldn't believe they were just taking me away. They didn't care about my friends. My boyfriend. My schooling. They were taking it away from me. Taking me back t the plc where everyone pointed and whispered, saying things that made me hate what I was. Why should I have to leave a place I finally feel excepted, and o tot a place that never really felt like home?

"I'll do it."

**THE END!**

**Don't worry, there will be a sequel :) but anyway, what do you think? What should happen next? And what about Sebastian?**

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


End file.
